Defying Destiny
by PlPhoenix
Summary: The Cullen's had left and Bella moves on with help from new friends and family. She faces life head on and has a new confidence she never knew she had. Bella had forgotten though, what lurks in the dark. She is forced into a new life, one she had all but left behind. She now faces a whole new world, and the dangers that come with it. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Twilight and all that jazz.**

 **A/N:**

 **I will eventually write my Fleur/Hermione story but this one wouldn't leave my mind and refused to let me focus on others...Hope you enjoy, reviews are encouraged, as are new ideas!**

 **Thanks!**

Chapter 1

It has been five years since the Cullen's left, five long years to be angry. I was upset, unmovable, for a month after they left until I realized that Edward wasn't a good enough reason for me to be comatose, that I needed to live for myself and not for him. I had become someone I never wanted to be, someone I have now promised myself I would never become again.

I'm very lucky to have met Leah and Seth. Leah empowered me to be the person I had locked deep down inside myself, someone with courage, a person that would not back down and face down danger head on. She finally had me see that I had let Edward walk all over me, that I wasn't making decisions based on what I wanted, but on what would make him and his family happy. She taught me to be happy all on my own.

I had replaced Esme as my mother since Renee really wasn't there for me much, but Charlie, Charlie was also my rock; his steady patience, his guidance, and his unwavering love as a father. I am so happy that he met Sue. Harry had a massive heart attack three months after the Cullen's left. That's when I had really met Leah and Seth, when I went with Charlie to the funeral.

I saw a kindred spirit in Leah, such heartbreak in her eyes, and Seth, innocent Seth with his puppy dog eyes. I immediately knew that I wanted to help them, and be there for them as Charlie was for me, even Jacob.

Leah was somewhat hostile at first, not wanted to trust what was known as a pale face. She had walls bigger than even I, and that was saying something after Edward left. I had marched straight up to her and introduced myself and had given my condolences. I can remember that conversation so clearly now.

"Leah, I know you have been through a bunch of shit, but you're not alone now, and you won't be again. We can put the ass holes behind us, and move on with our lives. I am sorry for your father, but he would want you to live, and it's time you did" I had said.

She glared at me for a good two minutes before smirking.

"Swan, I didn't know you had it in you, finally coming out of your shell I see, it's about damn time. I thought you were going to start the zombie apocalypse with all that moping" she had responded while smirking.

I just smiled at her and we both nodded to one another other and walked away in the direction of Charlie.

Charlie of course, had taken Sue under his wing, and we found ourselves staying with Sue and the family for months to come.

During that time, Leah and I had become best friends, partners in crime. Where she went, I went and vice versa. I had learnt what happened between her and Sam and I informed her of what had happened between Edward and me. We found a common foe, and we both decided then and there that we would live for ourselves and never for a man or a woman again.

Jacob came around for the first couple of months when we were living with Sue. He became a part of our little musketeer group making us a group of four instead of three. He agreed with us that Sam and Edward were both asses and that we could do better. We would spend days at the beach, having the time of our lives until Jacob disappeared and we found him hanging around with Sam and his group of idiots.

Leah and I had already decided before to never be let down by anyone again, so we both shrugged it off and continued with our lives. We didn't control Jake's decisions, and we didn't want to. What he did in his time mattered not to us, as long as he was happy and unhurt.

After Jake had left our little group we decided to go to Port Angeles and go clubbing. I never really described or found my sexuality at that point. I was only 18 really and an 18 year old that had to grow up and take care of an actual parent. There was no time for flirting or dating, there had only been Edward, even though when I saw Rosalie I could never quite tell who was more beautiful in my eyes. It was an 18 and up club, so we had given Seth a fake ID, although I'm not quite sure how that worked since he had such an adorable little baby face.

Leah and I were out dancing on the floor together, grinding our bodies together and having the time of our lives. Leah had backed up and motioned to the bar and I decided to stay and dance on the floor, without a care in the world. I had my hands in the air and was moving with the music when I felt hands on my waste. I moved my hands down my body and to the new pair of hands on me and turned around to see who had approached me. I knew it wasn't Seth, as his hands were much larger, and I could see Leah still at the bar talking to the bartender.

Once I had spun around I looked into a gorgeous pair of grey eyes and long blonde hair. She was gorgeous and I could feel my breath catch in my throat as she smirked at me and moved me closer to her body. I just smiled back at her and put my arms around her neck as we started dancing. I saw Leah over my dance partner's shoulder and saw she was smirking at me and giving me a thumbs up while nodding in another part of the dance floor.

"Is that your girlfriend?" the girl asked.

I just threw my head back and laughed.

"No, that would be my best friend, definitely no feelings there" I smirked.

She just grinned at me and we had continued dancing together the rest of the night. I had learned that her name was Quinn, and she was only in the area for the weekend as she would be traveling back home soon. We had flirted on and off, and that weekend, I learned a little bit more about myself; I was definitely into woman, and I had no problem with that, especially woman looking like Quinn.

Quinn left after our weekend together and went back home. I never heard from her again, but I was glad to have met her. Leah teased me afterwards about losing my virginity to a girl I met in a bar, but I didn't care, and she didn't either as long as I was fine with it.

It was months after that when Jake started coming around again. He apologized over and over again but there was really no need to. We were all fine with it, and what he did was his own business. He had seemed disappointed when he saw me again, and I have no idea why, but I honestly wasn't worried about it. Jake was my friend, and I had made that abundantly clear before.

Sue and Charlie decided to wed. They had finally found happiness together, leaving behind the memories of Renee and Harry. I had never really talked to Renee anymore, I assumed she was still traveling the world with Phil. Leah and I were ecstatic, as was Seth. We had already felt as close as sisters, but now she would actually be my sister and Seth my brother. I had always wanted more family, and I was getting two siblings and a mother who cared deeply for us all. It was nice not having to cook and clean and actually being able to live my life. They were married in April, on a very lovely spring day. I had never seen him so happy and that had made me happy, he deserved it after being alone for so long.

It was almost a year after the Cullen's left when my life changed drastically. I had left the Cullen's behind me, and like Edward promised me, it had been like they never existed. I had forgotten about most of them, only really thinking about Alice and Emmett every now and then. I had made a big mistake though, and Leah, Seth, and I would soon pay for that. I had forgotten that there were still enemies out there, that we weren't alone. I had put the supernatural behind me, but the supernatural had not forgotten me, and there was one red haired vampire who was out for vengeance, a vengeance she would soon get.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 2

When you are full of happiness and love, you sometimes forget there are threats out there. I should have known better, after all, I had been in danger multiple times before. I had put the whole incident with James out of my head, Victoria and Laurent a name that I had forgotten. I remember when Jasper had argued after getting rid of James that we needed to get rid of Victoria too. That when a mate was killed, the other would want vengeance and would not stop until they were either dead or the one who had taken their mate away was dead. Even then, if vengeance was complete, they would follow soon after.

I remember him stating that a mate for a vampire was the ultimate bond, and losing that bond could drive one to be insane and act erratically. Edward had argued against it, using his gift as a reason to ignore what Jasper knew to be a fact; he had seen it after all.

I've never been known to not use my mind; to overlook anything that could remotely be danger, sans the Cullen's.

Then life comes crashing down, and every memory surfaces. I had made a fatal mistake, a mistake that can never be taken back.

If the pact had gotten over their selves I would have known that Laurent had shown back up and was disposed of, that Victoria was in the area, watching, and hunting. If Jacob had been honest, I would have known the danger and informed Charlie and my family, but that was not to be. If the elders had not kept their secret so close to their chests everything could have possibly been okay. The what if's have bothered me for years and I'm sure they will for years to come.

I had become slightly adventurous. Cliff diving with Leah and Seth, hiking through the woods, I had even joined Leah in kick boxing. I was stronger, and much more confident, but nothing could have prepared me for what happened that day. I remember it as if it just happened yesterday.

Flashback:

"Leah, we need to all go hiking again. I remember several meadows out in the woods behind my house. We should gather the others and have a sort of picnic. We don't have many sunny days after all; we need to take advantage of this!" I said excitedly.

We are currently lounging on the bed reading. I had looked outside and noticed the sun blaring. It is September now, and there aren't many more sunny days ahead, especially in Forks. She looks over at me and raises her eyebrow.

"I will never get over how much you have changed in the past year! You don't even stumble as you walk. I'm kind of sad about that, you no longer give me reasons to laugh at you when you fall on your face" she smirks.

I smack her on her arm and roll my eyes while I jump off the bed.

"Come on, the days wasting! Yell for Seth and I'll tell Sue what's going on"

She grumbles as she gets up and goes to get Sue as I jog downstairs. Sue is making sandwiches in the kitchen for lunch. She looks up and smiles at me as I enter the kitchen.

"Bella, lunch will be ready soon if you want to gather your father" she states.

I jump up to sit on the counter even as Sue shakes her head at me. I grin at her.

"I think we should pack all this up and go have a picnic behind the house. It's sunny, and we all know that it won't last long enough!" I said.

"Hmm, go ask Charlie. I have no problem with that"

I jump down and head to the living room where I can hear Charlie yelling at the TV. He must be watching another game.

"Sorry to inform you Dad, but we are heading out to hike and just so you know, you are included in that we. Record the rest of the game, you can watch it later. Sue is packing up some lunch and Leah and Seth will be down in a moment" I say excitedly.

"That is still so strange hearing from you Bells" he grumbles turning off the TV.

"You give me such a hard time about staying in and not going out and now that I do everyone has to mention that I used to be a homebody. There is nothing wrong with either" I huff.

He just laughs and head to the kitchen.

Leah and Seth run down the stairs pushing and shoving the other. I swear the two bicker more than any other siblings I have met, not that I've met a lot.

"Seriously you two, knock it off. If you break something Sue will literally have your head" I exaggerate while walking away.

Leah runs and leaps onto my back.

"Aw Bells, you know you love us!" she shouts.

"You just keep telling yourself that" I chuckle.

Sue and Charlie have now joined us and we are ready to go. Something that has changed drastically is I love to be in the woods. It is almost calming to me now, an almost peaceful feeling enters me and I relax. Leah and I are ahead of the others and we jump over fallen trees and run through the forest. We always test each other and race towards the meadows with Seth lagging behind us. We are neck and neck as we burst into the clearing. I'm out of breath as is Leah and we both start laughing.

"Looks like we tied again, one day I will beat you here" I boast.

She just chuckles and shakes her head.

"Yeah Bells, maybe in your dreams."

She suddenly freezes and looks ahead while grabbing onto my arm. I look at her questioningly and follow her eyesight. What I see immediately makes me freeze and I feel fear wash over my body.

Victoria.

What is she doing here?! How could I have possibly forgotten about her!

"Leah," I try to say in a low tone trying to make sure Victoria doesn't hear, "I need you to turn around and don't look back. Just keep walking, tell the others that I will meet up with them in a few. I know who this is, and we have some catching up to do. She doesn't like being around others."

I can tell Victoria has overhead me as she raises her eyebrow and smirks at me. I look into her eyes and her eyes are pitch black. Has she not been feeding?

Leah shakes her head vehemently at me.

"No Bella, whoever this is, she isn't here for pleasantries and you are still a terrible liar. I'm not leaving you alone with her!" Leah replies.

"You don't understand Leah! This doesn't concern you, leave!" I beg.

She just shakes her head and straightens her shoulders.

"I don't know who in the hell you are, but you need to leave" she remarks.

Victoria snarls and runs towards us. I blink and she has Leah by her throat and throws her away from me into the clearing.

"Leah" I yell.

She hits the ground hard and rolls over onto her back knocked out cold. I try to run towards her but Victoria stops me.

"What do you want?! The Cullen's are no longer here and I have no idea, nor do I care where they are. Just leave; we have nothing for you here!"

She just grabs onto my wrist hard and drags me farther onto the clearing. I panic, I don't know what to do and the others will be here soon!

"I know that the Cullen's have left you all on your little lonesome. I don't care where they are. You are the reason that my James is dead, and you will pay!" she snarls.

"I didn't kill James! He went after me; it isn't my fault that he lost a battle against a coven larger than yours! That was his mistake, not mine. Leave my family alone!" I grit out.

"Oh little Bella, haven't you heard, it's a mate for a mate. Since the Cullen's are not here, I will settle for destroying you, and it won't just be you. You took my happiness away; I will take yours and that little boy's too. You messed with things far greater than yourself girl. Now you will pay" she said.

I try to yank my arm away but she has a firm grasp on me and obviously is stronger. I look over to Leah as she is still knocked out on the ground. She tilts her head to the side and I just know she is listening for the others.

"Victoria, Edward is not my mate! He lied to me, and he left me. You don't have to do this. I don't care what you do to him, but I have nothing to do with what he has done. I was the hunted, not the hunter! I am a human! I have no power over any of you! This is not a fair advantage."

She tilts her head back and laughs. She sounds insane, and honestly she probably is with the loss of her mate.

"I'm a vampire Bella, I care less on fairness. If you want to talk about unfair numbers, we can go into detail how unfair it was with James against a whole coven. I don't care if he started it or not" she snarls into my face.

"Leah!" I hear shouted out as Seth enters the clearing with Charlie and Sue.

"Seth, get Leah and run. Go! Dad please just go, take Sue and get out of here" I plead.

Charlie just walks towards me calmly as Sue and Seth run towards Leah to check on her.

"I'm sorry Bells, but I'm not leaving you" he states.

"Of course you're not leaving, not without Bella here paying for her wonderful crime of taking a mate's life, I am after all, doing the Volturi's job" Victoria taunts.

"What are you talking about, Bella has never hurt anything, let alone a fly" Charlie growls.

Victoria tuts "Oh how wrong you are. Bella, how about you inform them exactly who and what I am"

I just shake my head and her and keep my mouth shut. She looks over at me.

"Tell them!" she shouts.

"You have obviously lost your mind if you think I'm going to listen to you" I retorted.

I hear a loud snap as she breaks the bone in my arm when she squeezes down hard. I hold in my scream though as she shakes me. I will not back down, not now, not ever again.

"Bella!" Charlie yells.

I just shake my head.

Victoria releases me and runs at Charlie and grabs him by his neck angling his body in front of hers. I grab onto my arm.

"Stop!" I shout. "Just stop, don't harm him, I will tell them what you want."

She grins maliciously and she makes a hand movement encouraging me to go on.

I notice in the corner of my eye that Leah has woken up, and she is trembling. I'm not sure if its fear or anger though. I begin my story, explaining what the Cullen's are and who James is. How James died and what really happened in Phoenix.

"You expect me to believe this crap. Bella, they have obviously been feeding you lies. Vampires?" Charlie laughs as he tries to reason with me.

I just shake my head and look at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Dad, but all of it's true. I'm sorry I lied to you, I had no other choice. I never wanted you to know about them or about the supernatural. I have honestly put it all about me and forgot about Victoria. I am so sorry I have brought this to you" I say as I feel tears gather in my eyes. I just can't believe this is happening now.

Leah is now standing with Sue and Seth and I now notice that Seth is also trembling. What is going on there? I suddenly hear a scream and jerk my head back towards Charlie and Victoria. She has bit into his neck and is draining him.

"NO!" I scream as I run towards him but then suddenly stop as she drains him and then drops him to the ground as she looks towards Sue grinning.

"Sue, run, get out of here!"

She doesn't do as I say as I see her running with tears falling down her cheeks towards Charlie who has fallen to the ground lifeless. Victoria grins over at me as she runs at Sue and grabs onto her neck. No no no, this cannot be happening. Leah and Seth are frozen in shock at how fast she gets to Sue. Sue drops down motionlessly to the ground as Victoria raises her head with blood dripping down her mouth and chin. She starts to make her way slowly towards Leah to taunt me. I look around frantically for something to use, I can't lose Leah and Seth too!

I finally remember my knife I usually carry when hiking and take it out. When I first spotted her I could tell she hadn't been feeding and Edward always went on and on about how good my blood smelt. I cut across my hand as she suddenly stops and inhales deeply.

"You smell so good Bella" she taunts and she suddenly changes course and runs towards me.

I feel her behind me and she grasps onto my neck and places her mouth against my vein. I look over to Leah and Seth who are running towards me.

"Bella" I hear Leah yell.

I look at her with tears falling down my face.

"I'm so sorry Leah, live; I need you and Seth to live. Be brave sister, and know I love you both" I say as I feel a sharp pain as her fangs pierce my skin.

I start to close my eyes as I feel myself weakening as she drains my blood slowly.

As I close my eyes, I suddenly hear clothes ripping and struggle to open my eyes once more. Where Leah and Seth were once standing are now massive wolves.

I start to lose consciousness, and as I do, I can't help but thinking that the legends Jacob had once told me, are entirely true. I really should have guessed.

I start to fade, and then all I see is darkness.

 **A/N:**

 **I should go ahead and mention that it will be a bit before Bella meets Tanya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 3

Continues with flashback:

I find it strange that all I see is blackness but yet I can hear everything around me. I feel Victoria being ripped away from me and I hear a metallic rip in the background like I had heard before when James was being ripped apart. I feel Leah grab me and pull me to her chest and can even feel her tears running down my face.

I can hear voices in the back ground, voices that I don't really recognize.

Then all of a sudden, all I feel is a searing pain as it feels like my whole body is burning. I want to scream out but choose not to as the pain ignites into my very being. It suddenly hits me, Victoria was unable to finish draining me. I am obviously feeling the change. I'm glad I'm not dead but I didn't want to become one of them anymore. What will Leah or Seth think, and what will they do since I know they are the wolves from the tribe's legends.

The pain continues and I find myself unable to think anymore and I can no longer hear or feel anything. I find myself falling into darkness again but this time, I know I'm not dying, or not dying in a sense.

Meanwhile:

Leah POV

When I changed into this massive wolf I hear voices in my head. I don't care what they are saying all I can see is this vampire, this redheaded bitch, is killing my sister after she has murdered my mom and Charlie. I see Seth has changed to and we run towards Bella and yank her away. We tear her apart and surprisingly there is no blood. I guess vampires have none and only have venom. We throw her body part in different spots as I run towards Bella. I can still hear her heartbeat and know she is alive but I don't know why she won't wake up. Seth and I have both changed back now but I can still hear as good as I did as the wolf.

I guess the legends are true, but I didn't know girls could shift. I hear paws hitting the ground in the distance and know that the voices that were in my head are now heading in my way. I stand next to Seth as we step in front of Bella to confront whoever is coming.

I can't say I'm surprised when I see its Sam and his group. I guess it really wasn't a gang, and then I suddenly realize that Sam must have imprinted on Emily. That makes more since but I still have no respect and only anger for Sam for how he handled everything. He could have let me down easier than just disappearing and reappearing with my cousin in hand.

I hear Seth growl at them as I grab his hand to steady him. I also notice Jacob is with them as he runs towards us.

"What happened to Bella? Is she okay? Is she alive? What the hell happened here Leah" Jacob asks.

I grimace as I look over to mom and Charlie lying next to each other. It hasn't quite hit me that they are gone. That I will never talk to them again. I feel no anger towards Bella and know she was just protecting us in her own way. I know that she must be changing into one of them or that's how it normally goes.

I shake my head at Jacob. "Bella is not dead, but I can't really say she will be alive when she wakes up. I'm not sure but I think she is changing into one of them" I sweep my arm towards the location the red head is at.

Sam steps forward.

"Leah, you need to step away from Bella. She must not be allowed to live, when she wakes she will not be able to control herself and our people will be put in danger."

I snarl at him as I feel myself start to shake again.

"You will not harm my sister. I don't care what she is or what kind of urge she has; she would never hurt one of us!"

He just glares at me as Jacob steps closer and kneels down next to Bella. I know Jacob used to have feelings for Bella but I also know that Bella told him nothing would ever happen between the two and they remained close friends. I am hoping he takes my side in this, I can tell Sam has more numbers behind him.

"I am the Alpha and you will listen to me! You will dispose of Bella Swan! She did this to herself anyways, because of her Charlie and Sue are now gone! How can you possibly defend her" Sam grits out.

"Bella never wanted this; she never would have harmed anyone! She is my sister and I will not hurt her and I will NOT let you harm her."

I can feel the bonds connecting to him snap into to place as I feel my wolf struggling not to submit to the Alpha. I whine as I fall to my knees still fighting and see Seth has done the same and Jacob is standing back up in shock.

"Sam! Stop this; Bella is not a threat right now! We can explain everything to her! She can leave after she wakes up! Don't do this and stop pressuring Leah and Seth. They are family Sam!" Jacob shouts.

Sam just shakes his head at Jacob and orders him to stand down.

Seth and I are still working hard against the Alpha order when all of a sudden it stops and I can feel my wolf grinning smugly. I look back up to Sam who is slack jawed as is Jacob.

"What have you done Leah?! We are pack! We stay together, how dare you break your bond to the pack?!" Sam yells.

I'm not exactly sure how I have broken away from the pack but I'm happy I have and I can now feel that Seth has joined me. I am connected to my wolf and can feel everything she feels, and she is definitely smug right now.

Jacob suddenly grins.

"You can't force Leah to hurt her family and Bella is family, it doesn't matter if it's by marriage. They are true sisters and you trying to force Leah to harm her family have let her wolf be her own Alpha. She is supposed to be second in line anyways after myself. You were never meant to lead. You forgot the laws Sam, and now you're the one that has to pay. I too, will join Leah as I refuse to hurt Bella. You have gone too far this time; you can force us away from friends, but never family."

I smile smugly at Sam.

"You're a dick Sam, and you can't always have your way. Leave us alone, we want nothing to do with your pack. You stay in La Push, and we will stay in forks! I can learn what I need to from Jacob. Now leave." I said sternly.

I hear the grey wolf growl behind Sam but I could honestly care less. I have had it with today. Sam glares at the three of us as he turns around and shifts into his wolf. He turns his head to look at us one more time, shakes his head, then he is off into the woods. Good, I'm done dealing with them.

I kneel back down to Bella.

"She is being to still Jacob. I'm not sure what is normal but I can still hear her heart beat. We need to find more information on vampires and how they change so we can help Bella." I said.

"I can help you with that, that is, if you help me" I suddenly hear as I snap my head in the direction of the voice. Standing there is a gorgeous woman with blonde hair that falls down her shoulders in waves to her waist. I look into her golden eyes and suddenly lose every thought. It feels like gravity is pulling me towards her, forming every single bond with her. I feel bound to her and suddenly she is everything to me. I'm not sure what is going on, all I know is that she will be my happiness, and I hope I can be hers.

"Well," she begins, "that was truly unexpected."

She smiles at me as she begins to walk my way. I'm still frozen in place trying to take in this new, unknown, beautiful woman. I finally connect that she has eyes like the Cullen's so she must be a vampire but this doesn't make me fear her. Instead my wolf is almost jumping for joy inside of me. Mate, the wolf shouts in my head. It all makes sense, I remember imprinting from the legends Harry was always spouting out to Seth.

I grin at her and she smiles at me.

"Hello, I'm Leah Clearwater and that is Seth my brother. This is Jacob, my pack mate, I hope you know that we mean you no harm" I start.

She just giggles at me as she raises her eyebrow.

"I know you mean me no harm and I know what I am to you, as you are to me. My name is Irina Denali and we are mates, and due to that we cannot harm the other. I came here looking for a friend name Laurent, he had said he was paying a visit to the Cullen's and then we never heard from him again. I can't say I'm in any way disappointed that I have found you and not him" she smirks.

She looks down and behind me at Bella and gasps. She looks around and see's Victoria in pieces and again raises her eyebrow.

"The girl is obviously changing, and I know there must be a story here as I see two humans no longer with us, but right now I suggest dispensing of the red head. Just tearing her to pieces will not kill her, you must burn her also" she states.

I nod my head at her and motion for Jacob and Seth to take care of her.

I gesture towards Bella lying on the ground. She still hasn't uttered one sound.

"This is my sister Bella. The red headed vampire took out our parents and I changed into the wolf for my first time defending Bella. I know she is changing but none of us know anything more about the change. Can you please help us? I need to know she is okay" I begin as tears start to form in my eyes again.

She just nods at me and pulls me into her side sliding her arm around my waste. I bury my face into her neck as I let everything out.

"It is okay love, I can already tell that Bella will be fine, but I must ask…Is this the Bella that knew of the Cullen's? Also, where are the Cullen's? I went by their house but no one was there. I'm surprised Edward let her out of his sight this long."

I growl as I tighten my grip around her.

"That bastard is the reason we are in this mess"

I then explain Bella's story and she looks beyond shocked.

"Edward has always been a child, I'm not surprised this has all happened but I am deeply sorry you were hurt because of them. Let me explain what Bella is going through to ease your mind" she cooed.

I nod and she begins to explain about vampires changing and how they will react. She also fills me in on her family and her coven and how they are connected to the Cullen's. I take in all this new information.

"I'm sorry Irina, but I'm going to have to ask you to keep Bella to yourself and not inform your family. She isn't happy with the Cullen's and I'm not sure how she will react to anyone with relation to them. He really put her through the ringer and obviously left her with this mess. It would be wise to keep them away from her when she awakens, especially if her emotions will be so erratic like you explained"

She agrees and I lift Bella up and head toward her and Charlies old house that they sold. I look back towards Irina and she gestures towards Mom and Charlie.

"Let me arrange everything for you concerning these two, love. You have enough to worry about as it is. Take care of Bella, I can follow your scent and meet up with you later" she informs me.

I just smile at her and peck her on her cheek as I thank her. This day has been hell, and to think, we only wanted to go hiking. I look down to Bella. She will not take the events that have just passed lightly and I know she will blame herself. I'm not sure how she will react to Irina either. I can't help but think that she will choose to be alone right now. I can only hope that her thoughts will settle, and she can find happiness again.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! They keep me going!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 4:

Bella POV

I feel like I have been burning for a lifetime. I now wish that I would have learnt more about vampires when the Cullen's were there. The Cullen's, I can't help but think that they are to blame. I don't want to think this way, especially not to Alice and Emmett, but I feel like Carlisle and his little puppy Edward could have prevented this. They should have taken care of Victoria! Charlie, my innocent dad, and his wife of only a few months, dead, and I cannot help but blame myself and also Edward.

I know deep down that I'm not the reason all this has happened, I didn't choose for the Cullen's to leave, but I wish I could have prevented their deaths. I would willingly change places with my Dad and Sue even though I know they wouldn't wish the same.

I can feel my heart beating fast and I can also start to hear voices close to me now.

"She will be out of her change soon Leah. Be careful, she will remember the events that passed like it was yesterday. The pain could make her do anything" I hear a voice I don't recognize.

I'm so glad Leah is okay. I'm assuming Seth is too, but who in the world is with them and how do they know this information on vampires.

My heart is building speed and then all of a sudden it stops and the pain leaves me completely. I can hear all the way to the creek miles from the house and know that I'm at my old residence. I can still smell Charlie in this house and it causes my dead heart to clench. I take a deep breath as I slowly sit up with my eyes still closed. Something really stinks, I think.

"Bella, it's okay. Seth and I are here as is Jacob. You are fine, we have you. Please, open your eyes" Leah pleads.

I slowly open my eyes and look around me. I'm definitely in my old room as I see Seth and Jacob. I give them a small smile as I take everything in. My vision is much sharper, my hearing much farther. I can feel a slight itch in my throat that almost burns and know it must be my hunger. I grit my teeth, I'm sure Leah and Seth will not be happy as I know they are wolves, but I refuse to be anything like the Cullen's right now. I will not be a bunny muncher. I won't be harming innocents either, but I will either hunt humans, or I will find human blood from the hospital that is possibly older and of no use to them.

I look to my right and see some blonde woman holding the hand of Leah. I take in her golden eyes and her blonde hair and growl a little at her. I see Leah tighten her hand and look into her eyes. I breathe in deeply and try to relax my body and stop the growl. This must be Leah's mate, that was extremely fast, I think.

"Leah" I start, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I couldn't let anyone else know about vampires. It is against their law and if they found out I knew they would kill me. If I would have told you, they would have taken you out without a care. I'm sorry. I failed our parents and you and Seth" I say while looking at the floor.

I feel a hand grasp my chin and pull my eyes back up.

"Don't start Bella, don't fall into old patterns. This is not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's Edwards and their coven leader. You are just a human, you are not to blame so don't start with that shit. You are Bella Swan, and nobody messes with you. You need to remember that and remember who you are now" she states firmly.

I look at her and nod. I will not fall into the slight depression that I did the month after Edward had left.

"You are right Leah, and one day, I will find Edward, and he will pay for his crimes." I snarl and notice the blonde flinch slightly.

I glance back towards her and gesture towards her.

"Who is this Leah? Is she your mate?" I ask.

She lets out a deep breath.

"This is Irina Denali. She is my mate, and Bella, I know you are angry right now and you have every right to be, as do we all, but she is family to the Cullen's; her and all her coven. Before you start, she agrees with nothing the Cullen's have done, but she cannot speak out against family as I know you wouldn't be able to" she finishes.

I can feel my hands shaking slightly as I try to remain in control. Just the thought of the Cullen's makes me mad, but I will not harm Leah's mate, nor do I wish to. They are not at fault but I can feel the urge inside of me that wants to retaliate and I know this has to be a newborn stage.

"Alright" I start, "It's nice to meet you Irina. I am glad Leah has met you. I have heard of your coven before, not of yourself but of Tanya through Edward. Can you tell me what I should expect right now?"

She nods and explains the new born stage of a vampire and that it could take up to a year to control the urges. I nod and thank her as I look back towards Leah. I can tell by the look in her eye that she knows what I am thinking and what I will have to do.

"Leah, I think you should join Irina in Alaska. There is nothing but memories to haunt us here. That includes Seth and Jacob too if they both want to go. I will not be going though, it will be too much and the Cullen's could show up there at any time. No offense Irina, but I don't want to be around anyone who associates themselves with Carlisle or Edward. I just had to watch my father and his wife die by someone they could have taken care of before leaving. You seem great, and I'm sure you are, but I have so much anger right now" I state.

"It's okay Bella, that's to be expected. I take no offense and I'm sure I would be the same way in your position. I will inform Tanya of everything that has happened here and please know you can visit at any time"

I nod to Irina and look back to Leah who has tears in her eyes. She jumps up and grabs onto me tightly as she hugs me. She releases me and Seth hugs me also while Jacob nods sadly to me.

Jacob tells us that he will stay in La Push with his dad and also so he can keep an eye on Sam and all his craziness but Seth will be following Leah to Denali, Alaska.

"Bella, before we go, do you need any help hunting?" Irina asks.

I freeze and look towards Leah and grimace.

"I'm sorry, but I will not be hunting animals. Right now, I want nothing in common with the Cullen's. I will not harm an innocent and I will first try to find a blood bank to use. I hope you understand Leah and Seth" I say gently.

Leah just nods sadly to me.

"I kind of figured Bella, and as long as you don't hurt anyone innocent, I'm okay with that. Try not to hunt humans if you don't have to though" she pleads.

I nod and agree as we all hug tightly again.

I start to walk out my bedroom door for the last time. I look back towards Irina.

"Take care of them for me Irina. They are family, and that makes you family. They are everything to me. Promise me you will take care of them and they will come to no harm" I ask quietly.

She nods and smiles to me as she pulls a crying Leah into her arms and puts her hand on Seth's shoulder.

"I promise Bella, and may you find peace in your travels."

Leah looks at me as I start to walk away again. She starts to speak and I stop.

"If you don't call me often and give me updates I will find you Swan, and I will kick your sparkly ass" she sassed.

I laugh out loud and continue to walk away.

"You can try Leah, and oh, by the way, you smell like a wet dog" I snickered out as I run out of the house.

I can hear their laughter behind me, and know that one day everything will be okay and I won't feel so angry all the time.

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 5:

That was four years ago and I have traveled to many places and met many interesting nomads and covens. I still call weekly with updates and we meet every other month or so and spend a week together. Sometimes Irina joins us, other times she decides to stay with her coven. I haven't met any of her coven as of yet but I know I can't put it off for much longer.

I know the Cullen's went back to Forks a year ago to find me and was advised by Sam and the others what had taken place. I don't know, nor do I care what their reactions were but I know they stayed there.

Leah and Irina have flourished together and are great together. I couldn't have found a better person for Leah. Irina is so devoted to her and I found out she had been waiting for a thousand years for a mate. I couldn't help but think holy crap when she told us that.

I'm not quite ready for a mate yet. I've known for a long time that Edward was not mine. I've met and been with others throughout the past several years, but have yet to meet my mate. I know that my anger will probably lessen once I have found her, but I'm still fine with not meeting them, even if it could be more years or even centuries to come.

I met and joined other covens for weeks, sometimes months at a time. I met Peter and Charlotte in Texas the first couple of months of being a newborn. Now they are insane, but oh so much fun! Charlotte was gorgeous and Peter and his knower really cracked me up. I call him Yoda and he of course loved that.

I still haven't taken up the vegetarian life. I find blood bags most of the time, and I figured out quickly I didn't need blood as often as the Cullen's had to hunt. Peter had told me that was a major down side to being a Bambi biter. It dilutes the blood and doesn't satisfy the monster within us as much. It makes a lot of sense when you think about it. I only need blood once a month which is pretty amazing. I did join Charlotte on hunting rapists before. I can't say it really bothered me to dispose the world of that kind of evil. I still prefer not to harm others, but if needed, that is definitely my option.

I also traveled to Italy to scope out the Volturi, plus it's Italy, who doesn't want to go there.

They pretty much stay in their castle and never come out unless they go on a mission. I had spotted Jane and Alec once but they never noticed me. I had been informed of the infamous witch twins.

While in Italy I did meet one of their members on accident. I had finally caught on to how the lured humans into their castle and had noticed a blonde leading in people very easily. That wasn't normal since humans were supposed to fear us, and they mostly did. I followed the blonde a little ways out of the city when she abruptly turned around.

"You know, I am pretty old and you're not being as quiet as you think you are" she smirks.

I came out of the shadows smirking.

"Maybe I wasn't trying to be quiet. I have been watching you for days and you never noticed me. Tisk tisk, such slack for a Volturi member" I taunt.

She bursts out laughing as I look at her oddly.

"Oh your great, I think I'll like you!" she finally gets out while laughing.

I just raise my eyebrow at her and put my hand on my hip.

"I'm really starting to think that you've lost your mind in all your years being in the Volturi" I state smugly.

She just shakes her head at me.

"I'm Heidi, and I gather these poor innocent humans for us to feed. We are vampires after all, it's what we do."

She smirks at me while walking towards me seductively.

"I'd love to get to know you, as I'm sure my masters would also. Follow me?" she suggests.

It's almost like she is trying to charm me into listening to her and I wonder if this is how she gathers the humans. She is a very attractive vampire, I'm sure she doesn't have a hard time of it. She reminds me of Rosalie in a way, but I immediately push her from my mind. No need to think of any of the Cullen's now.

She looks at me puzzled when I remain standing where I am.

I can hear her mumbling, "Well that's weird, my gift has never not worked before" she ponders.

I smile smugly at her.

"Yeah that's not going to work. My mind is locked up like Fort Knox; you won't be influencing me at any time, oh by the way, my names Bella." I state.

She huffs.

"Well that is interesting. I'm assuming it has to do with your gift. I know you have to have one since no one other than myself has noticed you. I only did because you were following me and you're not quite stealthy in that department yet, but we can teach you"

I raise my brow at her.

"We as in who? We as in the Volturi? I've not heard many good things about you, I'm not sure I'm willing to meet anyone other than yourself."

She smirks.

"Well, we are the ruling vampires. We aren't supposed to be nice. We also aren't what others think of us. Yes, we enforce the laws, but we don't do it for fun. Someone has to. Just like someone has to trick these humans into our castle."

I don't know why I feel myself agreeing with her but I'm sure it's in my best interest to actually meet the Volturi and to see if what I had heard was true. It's not a bad idea to have friends in high places.

"What if there were ways that you didn't have to hunt the humans all the time? I drink from blood bags occasionally. It will give you time to actually get out of the castle, if you would like, other than to go fishing. Not to mention, it wouldn't make you so dark and twisty" I laugh.

"Besides, I'm sure it will be great to learn about the Volturi ranks, and most importantly one as lovely as you" I suggest with a smile.

She just laughs again.

"I hate to inform you lovely, but I have a mate, and while she is a human now, she would find a way to torch me if I was with another. Not that I want to, mind you." She smirks.

I just laugh and nod.

"That's fine with me! Friends it is, shall we be on our way then" I urge.

She nods and smiles brightly at me and I again think how beautiful she is.

"Let's get going now, Gianna will be wondering where I am if I don't return soon."

With that we walked away and I decided to stay in Italy for a while longer. There was much to learn, and the Volturi were thousands of years old. I found out just what kind of shield I was, and with the others help, I learnt to extend it out of my body and shield others.

It was nice info to have all in all.

After several months I decided to leave Italy and continue my travels.

I had traveled all around the U.S and really the only covens there were the Cullen coven and then of course the Denali's where my sister and brother reside. I still haven't been to Alaska though. I tend to stay away from places that I could run into the Cullen's, even though I am aware they are in Washington.

I met a nomad named Garrett and he was simply crazy but so much fun. His stories about the American Patriots were pretty awesome.

I am now currently exploring the rainforest. Leah had informed me before that Edward was looking for me. She called a year ago and let me know that he had stopped. I'm shocked I never rain into Alice as she could see the future but I'm guessing one of my shields prevents her from seeing me. I wonder to this day if she ever saw what would happen to Charlie and Sue. I really hope she didn't. My anger towards the Cullen's have remained on Carlisle and Edward, I'd hate to be angry at more of them.

I ran into the Amazon coven while exploring here. They were simply awesome and I had spent the last year with them, leaving to only visit Leah and Seth. Zafrina had a great gift. Senna and Kachiri were also great and a very nice match. Zafrina taught me how I could lower my shields at any time which was nice since I got to experience the good side of her gift. We explored each other, and bonded in many ways. I would not have minded if Zafrina was my mate but alas, it wasn't' meant to be. Zafrina had a lovely body and taught me more than just my shields. They disappeared a week ago only leaving a note that they were needed elsewhere and if I was still here when they returned we would resume what she called our teachings. I grin smugly; I will look forward to that.

I enter a town away from the Amazon so I can make my weekly call to Leah. She never did forget that little rule of hers. She really does get angry if I forget, such a big sister she is. I grin while pulling my phone out.

As Leah picks up the phone I hear arguing in the distance. I wonder what that's about. She takes a minute to actually answer as I hear her growling lowly and hear Irina trying to calm her. What in the world is going on?

"LEAH" I shout to get her attention.

I hear shuffling and then a door shut.

"Sorry Bella, there seems to be an issue here and the Denali's have been asked to help. I'm not happy with Tanya's decision to help, but she is the coven leader" she grumbles out.

"Help? What kind of help are you referring to here Leah? The help that could get you into trouble or like a helping a friend move" I ask.

"Hmmm, is ten being help as in harmful trouble and one being no trouble?" she asks hesitantly.

"Leah, don't mess with me. What the hell is going on?" I snarl.

"Okay well then it's like freaking twenty Bella. I hesitate to tell you because I know you will join me immediately and I'm not sure this wouldn't hurt you more" she mutters.

"Just tell her Leah, she is your sister and has a right to know" I hear Irina say.

Leah huffs as I hear another voice.

"It would be nice to meet this mysterious sister also Leah! Sethie here has told us many stories and you both leave to see her but she never comes here. I know why, but my curiosity is at its best" I hear another speak.

"Shut it Kate, she has every right not to be here and you know it." Leah growls.

"Kate stop, you know Bella is a touchy subject with them. Stop your crap and get out of here" Irina states.

"Leah, what is it. Tell me" I demand.

"It's the Cullen's Bella. Apparently Edward found his mate in another human in Forks. They married, and she got pregnant and had a half vampire/half human child. The Volturi found out somehow and are now after the Cullen's. Carlisle has asked us to be a witness to his cause and come to Forks. Tanya agreed, as they are family to them." She states hesitantly.

I snarl.

"That bastard only ever thinks of himself. Both of them! He has now put my family in danger. To witness is to fight Leah, and the Volturi are fierce if not deadly! They will take one look at the child and assume she is an immortal child which is against the law!"

I hear her huff again.

"I know Bella, but Irina is joining Tanya and I will be joining her. I can't leave my mate alone Bella. I know you will understand that" she pleads.

"Of course I do Leah, and I expect no different. Is Seth going?" I ask.

She grumbles "Yes, he is also going. He won't let me go alone."

I mutter angrily to myself. Damn idiots, always causing trouble. At least this time it's his actual mate and he can't abandon her. Self-centered prick is all I can think.

"Leah, I'm still at the Amazons. I will be flying out today. I will join you in Forks. You will not be fighting alone, and you will need me there for more reasons than one. You know I have mastered my gift with my time here with Zafrina" I assured her.

Not to mention with all my time with the Volturi but I don't mention that right now. I know the Denali's would not be happy and Leah wouldn't be happy I had ultimately put myself at risk.

I hear a sigh over the line and know that she expected this which is why she didn't want to tell me.

"Four years Bella, I know that's not a lot of time in vampire years, but you have managed to avoid them for four years but because of Edwards mistakes you now have to face your demons and I hate that. I freaking hate him" she snarls out.

"Shh, calm down Leah. I've calmed down significantly in the past years and I'm no longer the girl I used to be. I have no worries when it concerns the Cullen's. I will deal with them after the fact, or before if they start anything" I state.

"Thank you Bella, for joining us. I know you will be a very handy weapon if this turns into a brutal fight. Also, maybe you can contact your inside source and see what's going on. I know Alice is a seer and all that but still, she has holes in her visions and Aro has been able to see into her mind and know how her gift works."

What in the world? Why has she met Aro and when? It had to have been after I left since Heidi and the others never mentioned the Cullen's and they have a certain contempt for animal hunters. It's almost like Leah can read my mind when she continues.

"It's a long story Bella, but to shorten it, Edward thought his mate had died and went to kill himself and all that nonsense. Unfortunately they got to him in time but Aro was able to see into all three of their minds. He now knows how their gifts work."

Well damn, Aro now knows about my involvement with the Cullen's. I'm sure he is curious about that.

I growl out as I almost crush the phone in my hand. What an idiot, he obviously learnt nothing in the years away from him. Looks like Carlisle never found his leash. Pity.

"I'll be there in three days Leah. I need to hunt first and boy will they be shocked when they see my eyes. Tell Tanya not to inform them that I will be there. I'd like to surprise them, and that is owed to me by what they caused. Three days, and Leah, make sure you have an air freshener around your neck" I snicker as I hear her yell hey.

I hear several others laughing in the background as I hang up. After all this time I will be meeting the Cullen's again. I thought I would hate it, but I find that I'm actually quite excited. Let the games begin.

 **A/N:**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 6

Leah POV

Bella hangs up and I lay back down on top of Irina nuzzling her neck. She starts purring which instantly calms me down. I hate that Bella has to get involved. I knew she would when she found out, and if I didn't tell her she would flip out, but I hate the fact that in three days she will have to face her demons. Irina starts rubbing my back.

"It will be okay Leah. Bella is stronger now than ever, and I'm not just talking about her gift. Her gift in itself is simply amazing and makes her one of the most powerful vampires in existence, if not the most powerful. Having a physical and mental shield should almost be impossible; the fact that she has learnt how to push it out and shield others is beyond the impossible. Not to mention she has met others and traveled far. Bella has found some happiness Leah, and we will be there behind her through meeting Edward again" she assures.

I nod into her neck. I've realized all this before, but still, Bella is my younger sister. I don't care how strong or powerful. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I'm sure it's Kate and Tanya. I can't help but be slightly irritated at my coven leader but I know she can't turn her back on what has been her family for decades.

"I'm sorry your upset Leah," Tanya starts as she enters the room, "I cannot turn my back on family, no matter what. I understand why you're upset, and Bella is family to us too, but she is also safe and hasn't been in danger."

I sit up and glare at her, coven leader or not.

"Bella was safe, but in three days she will not be. She is returning to the U.S and will be meeting us in Forks in three days. Bella has to face her living nightmares plus go up against the ruling vampires. Again, she will be placed in danger because of the Cullen's. You cannot possibly expect me not to be upset!" I shout.

Irina holds me tighter and is whispering to me trying to get me to calm down while Tanya studies me.

"I assure you that no harm will come to Bella. I am not happy about this either Leah, in fact, I am down right pissed. Regardless, the Volturi cannot get away with their ploys and they must be stopped. I apologize that Bella is now involved with this mess also. Again, I will let no harm come to Bella. I know how much she means to all three of you. I look forward to meeting someone that has such a deep place into your hearts. She must be someone special." Tanya finishes.

I take a deep breath and nod.

"I'm sorry, I know this was a hard decision for you and you hate putting your family in danger, especially concerning the Volturi. I'm just upset, and anxious myself to see them again. They are the reason why my mother was murdered, I will never overlook that. I may forgive one day, but forget I will not."

She nods as she smiles at me.

"Nor will I ever ask you to. Now, I believe it is time to pack. We can reach the Cullen's residence before noon tomorrow since we will be driving. Be prepared to meet other red eyes Leah, as they have invited others. I know Bella is one, and that is her decision, but you may get overwhelmed with several in the household."

I just nod and turn back into Irina who never let go of me.

"Trust me love, nothing will happen to you or yours" she said.

"I have a great idea babe, how about we get all this tension out before we pack" I suggest with a smirk on my face.

She just smirks back at me while reversing our positions to where I am now under her.

"It will be my pleasure love."

3 days later

Still Leah POV

Ugh, this is more terrible than I had thought. So many unknown vampires all in one spot, hardly any private time with Irina, and having to hear Edward whine and cry about all his issues. It's been really hard to keep my mouth shut. I have found an accomplice in a surprising place though. Rosalie is quite ticked off at Edward herself. While she is taken with the young one, she cannot stand Edwards mate. I really can't blame her. She is quite awful. It turns out that Jessica freaking Stanley had a younger sister and Edward rain into her somehow. She is much more annoying than Jessica. Sarah Stanley has a high pitched voice that I swear can't get any higher and all she can do is talk and talk and talk some more. Oh and of course shop. She thinks she is God's gift to Earth but really she is not attractive, and I mean at all.

Edward and Alice had somehow still played seniors at Forks. Whatever, I could care less. I'm not really surprised he found someone as annoying as him. Their daughter though, Parker, is very sweet. I don't know how but she is nothing like her makers. She takes more after Rosalie and I can see she sees Rosalie more of a mother than the idiot Sarah. Gosh, Bella is going to kill Sarah as soon as she starts talking.

Rosalie smirks at me as I roll my eyes yet again at what the idiot is saying. She has no gift at all, but she likes to think she can read minds too. Give me a break, Bella needs to hurry her ass up. Irina squeezes my knee and I glance up at her as she pecks me on my lips.

"Umm could you please not do that" the idiot starts, "Edward and I really don't care much for public display of affection. It's very impolite"

"Let me show you what is impolite Sarah dear" I snarl as I flip her off. She huffs and walks off to sulk no doubt.

I hear chuckling as I look up and see Tanya standing in the corner leaning against the wall.

"Really Leah, you love to provoke her. I find it quite humorous" she laughs.

I hear a snarl and then Edward yell out.

"Get over it Tanya, I don't want you and I never will. I have a mate now; it's time you move on"

I glance at Tanya as she rolls her eyes.

"Again Edward, I never wanted you. We all know I enjoy the ladies more, you were never man enough to handle me, or should I say woman enough" she smirks.

He just growls and all goes quiet again. Charlotte and Peter are here, as are the Amazons which kind of shocked me when we showed up. I've heard about all five of them through Bella. I've had a nice time getting to know them the past three days. They care deeply about my sister, and that makes them okay in my book. Charlotte takes a seat to my right as Irina is still cuddled up next to me on the left. She shows me her phone.

I'm almost there, it reads. I look up confused at Charlotte only for her to raise her brow at me. Oh, that would be from Bella. She laughs at me as I roll my eyes and then start to get excited. Seth is out with his imprint, Jacob, and Parker. Jacob imprinted on little Parker and I'm happy for that, even though now he really has to put up with the Cullen's. Seth imprinted on a girl that Charlotte and Peter had taken in. I believe Bree is her name, she is quite shy.

Irina looks at me asking with her eyes what has me so excited. It's ridiculous that we refrain from speaking around these idiots. Charlotte hands over her phone and Irina smirks and looks towards Tanya who also notices us huddled together. She seems to get the picture and she stands up a little more straight and glances towards the door. The Cullen's sans Alice and Jasper are all here in the house in one place or the other so they will all hear her arrival. The Cullen's have no idea that Bella is my sister, or that Charlie and my mother had married before their death. They only know they are both gone. They didn't even inquire as to how they were gone which infuriates me even more.

I suddenly pick up a car coming down the long ass drive they have. The rest of the Cullen's run down to the main room and look at everyone curiously. He looks towards Tanya who just shrugs one shoulder and looks at the door.

I hear her car pull up and a car door slam as footsteps near the front door then pause.

"No heartbeat, must be another vampire sent from Alice" Carlisle comments.

I smirk behind my hand. Oh it's another vampire alright, but not one that Alice has sent.

The door swings open and in walks my sister, as gorgeous as can be dressed up in black skinny jeans and a sleeveless top that shows off her toned arms she got while human. Her heeled boots go all the way up to her knees and she's wearing all black. Her hair is flowing down in pitch black waves with a little bit of red highlights showing. Her hair darkened a lot once she was changed, and then of course you have her ruby red eyes. Quite the intimidating factor I think while smiling and also a bit of what we call the panty dropper. Bella became even more beautiful as a vampire and there aren't many unmated vampires that haven't tried to be with her and of course she took full advantage of that in her travels.

She smirks as she takes in the Cullen's expressions.

"Hello Cullen's. I honestly can't say it's a pleasure seeing you, because it's not. I see you've gotten yourself into a hell of a mess again. Congratulations, you're all still screw ups!" she states as she claps slowly while grinning sarcastically.

I chuckle as I hear her comment and start to stand up with Irina but before I can make my way to her the idiot speaks out.

"Bella! What..how..when…"

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Cat got your tongue Edward? Do you focus on your gift so much you've forgotten how to talk? I can't say I'm surprised. You've always been full of yourself" Bella taunted.

I try to hide my laugh but it's honestly hard to do so. Carlisle looks over towards me and glares as I laugh.

"Glare at my sister one more time Carlisle, and I can promise you I will rip your eye balls out of your sockets and shove them so far up your ass you'll only be seeing your intestines the rest of your long life" Bella snarls.

Carlisle looks shocked and takes a step back as he looks away from me and I smirk. I walk up to Bella and pick her up in my arms holding her tightly.

"Bells, it's amazing to see you. You look ravenous as always dear" I state playfully.

She just laughs at me as I pick her up and spin her around. Regardless of the circumstances we are in, it really is great to have her here with me again, and for longer than a week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 7

Bella POV

I pull up to the house where so many of my last human memories reside. I can hear the others moving about in the house and take a deep breath to steady myself. I was hoping I'd have fifty plus years before I ran into the Cullen's. I still have more exploring to do after all. I honestly can't wait to see their reactions to my red eyes though. Oh yes, that I am looking forward to. Oh well, let's get this over with.

I step out of my car and head towards the house at a human pace. No need to hurry, they know I'm here and I can hear Carlisle say there's no heartbeat and I really want to start clapping that he figured that one out so quickly. Seriously, like a human would just drive up to their house to visit a bunch of vampires. Despite what Carlisle wants to think, humans do have instincts too, even if I did ignore mine.

I push against the door as it swings open and see all of the Cullen's gathered around along with several other covens I was familiar with and a few faces I was not. Hmm, I guess this is where the Amazons disappeared to, I never really delved deep into my past while with them; just how I was changed and of course my gift.

I immediately find Leah on the couch with Irina and Charlotte and wonder where Seth has gone off to, not that I blame him for not wanting to be around. Really, I'm not sure many sane people could stand to be around the idiots too long.

I smirk as I look straight at Edward.

"Hello Cullen's. I honestly can't say it's a pleasure seeing you, because it's not. I see you've gotten yourself into a hell of a mess again. Congratulations, you're all still screw ups!" I taunt while applauding slowly.

Of course Edward has to speak up and be a bumbling mess, and again, I'm not surprised.

"Bella! What..how..when…"

"Cat got your tongue Edward? Do you focus on your gift so much you've forgotten how to talk? I can't say I'm surprised. You've always been full of yourself" I say snidely.

Of course at this point Leah starts to laugh. I'm surprised she lasted this long really. I see Carlisle start to glare at her and a fraction of my anger snap outs before I know it.

"Glare at my sister one more time Carlisle, and I can promise you I will rip your eye balls out of your sockets and shove them so far up your ass you'll only be seeing your intestines the rest of your long life" I snarl while I take a step towards the man who has caused my sister and I so much pain. He looks shocked as he takes a step back away from me. Good, he really should be afraid.

I see Leah run up to me and grab me into a tight hug while swinging me around.

"Bells, it's amazing to see you. You look ravenous as always dear" she grins.

"Hmm, as do you dear sister" I grin back at her.

I put her arms around me and cuddle into her as she still stood several inches higher than my five foot nine.

"Excuse me Bella, but did you just call Leah your sister. That's impossible. You are not a part of that tribe and you are obviously pale skinned" Carlisle starts.

"Well you are getting even better at stating the obvious Carlisle. I give you a nine out of ten on my stupid meter" I drawled out.

I swear if vampires could blush, he would be doing so now.

"I don't see how any of my life is your business now Cullen. You and your family did leave me behind after all. We have no connection, and if it weren't for my brother and sister and Leah's mate, I wouldn't be here at all. Let me make one thing clear here though. I am not here to help you. I'll repeat, I could care less if your sparkly ass burns, but I will not let my family come to harm" I snarl out.

I see Esme step forward in front of Carlisle with her heads palm out trying to keep whatever peace she thinks we could possibly have. I still have a soft spot for Esme as she at first had shown me what a true mother was. I'm honestly not sure though if that was for my benefit or just for Edward. I'm not sure about any of the Cullen's any more. How they could let Edward leave me in the woods by myself is truly beyond my comprehension, especially with me being a clumsy human at that point.

"Bella, please calm down. Carlisle meant no harm with his question. He was simply curious as how you two were now sisters. You didn't even know each other before" she starts.

"Correction Esme, I wasn't allowed to have any other friends besides Edward himself and your family" I state.

"Speaking of family, you seem to have lost two of yours. Are they hunting? Or could they possibly have wised up to all your little devious plans and simplemindedness?"

I see Carlisle and Edward stiffen up along with this other brown headed mop standing next to Edward. She seems to be molding herself into Edward so that must be his oh so perfect mate, the next Stepford wife wannabe. Lovely.

Edwards notices me staring at her and starts to smirk, or grimace, I'm honestly not quite sure. His face seems stuck that way though.

"Bella, this is my mate Sarah Cullen ne Stanley. We were married this past year and I expect you to behave yourself while you are at our house. You will respect her as your superior. I hope you can understand this" Edward said.

Can vampires go into shock? If so, I'm pretty sure that's happening to me right now. Oh gosh, that was priceless. Respect this little tiny vampire without even knowing her? Oh no, over my dead body, or over my burning body I should say.

At this point Leah's arms have tightened around me and she is trembling and snarling. I just pat her on her arm and turn around and smile at her to calm her down. I see Irina is also tensed from where she has stood by the couch.

"Respect her Edward? What in the hell do you know about respect? You never respected anyone around you, including who was once your girlfriend, as much as I shudder to admit. You have seriously lost your mind, obviously so since you impregnated her while she was human! Do you not think before you act Edward! Even I knew the possibility of her becoming pregnant was high. You're out of your damn mind. Oh and also, I'm pretty sure I won't be staying in your household that puts me way to close to your ass."

I start to walk forward towards the two.

"I honestly feel a little bit sorry for you little Stanley. You have the worst mate in this possible existence. Then again, I don't really know you and if you're anything like your bitch of a sister, I never will. Who knows, maybe Edward finally found his perfect match" I add.

She shrinks into Edward as he puts his arms around her and glares at me. If looks could burn me, I'd be gone.

Carlisle steps forward once again, shocking.

"Isabella, I will only ask you once. You will refrain from speaking to my family like this. We have done nothing but love you and welcome you with open arms and you want to enter our house and speak down to us. You are going to have to get over the fact that Edward is not your mate. What can you honestly do anyways? The only thing you could do as a human is trip and block Edwards thoughts out" he stated condescendingly.

I'm really fighting to hold my control at this point as I see Leah lurch forward towards him. Irina jumps up and grabs ahold of her and pulls her into her chest. I watch warily as Leah tries to get back in control. I can't let her ever hurt Irina by accident, she would never forgive herself.

"You son of a bitch! Bella always deserved better than any of you gave her! You are the reason she was changed! You're the same reason.."

"Leah!" I interrupt firmly. "It's okay. Calm down before you hurt your mate."

She looks over at me and nods tightly. I can tell that isn't the end of her anger.

"Just like a mutt to interfere" I hear Sarah mutter.

I snarl as I advance towards them again. They are maybe five feet away.

"I've already told Carlisle this, but I'm telling you now. You ever talk bad or even act like your going to look at Leah in any harmful way, I will knock your head off your shoulder and burn you piece by piece. Mark my words; I will not repeat myself again." I claimed.

I hear Emmett mutter bad ass Bella and Rosalie smack him and tell him to hush but they aren't my concern right now as I hold this ignorant vampire's stare.

"I, I, I'm sorry" she stutters out. I just nod my head and back up a couple of paces when the idiot just had to open his mouth again.

"NO! Carlisle is right Bella! You have no right to speak to us this way. You were nothing then, and you're nothing now! We don't need you, nor will we ever need you!" Edwards snarls.

All that control I have mastered within the years snaps completely as I leap towards Edward and grab onto one of his legs and one of his arms as I throw him out of the glass back door. As he is flying through the air I follow him and jump above him to only slam him back into the ground while holding his neck. I throw him back into the air and keep him stranded there as I gather my shield around him.

"You best watch who you are talking to Edward. I am no longer door mat Bella, and you will never speak to me that way again! Leah is right! You are the cause of so many issues and pointless deaths! You are the reason I am a vampire now! I should burn you to the ground for what you did to my family! I was never nothing, and I will never be nothing. I dare you to say one more thing and I can show you just what I can do with this lovely gift of mine" I hissed out as I start to close my shield slowly around him.

He screams out and I can see just how terrified he is of me at this point. I can hear what's her name in the background screeching and I'm half tempted to have her join him just to shut her up.

Seth and Jacob burst out of the woods with a little girl that I've never seen and another female vampire I've never laid eyes on. Seeing Seth gets me to calm a little as I loosen my hold on Edward, but not quite letting go. It would be so easy to crush a body part into little tiny pieces for Carlisle to fix back up. Speaking of Carlisle I can also hear him pleading for me to let his beloved son go.

At this point I feel a new pair of arms circle around my waist and hold onto me. I have no clue who this is but I can't help but feel comfort from her arms, and I can definitely tell it's a her with her breasts pressed against my back. I slowly let Edward back down to the ground as I feel myself calm down. What is going on? Why did I calm down out of nowhere? I start to turn and as I turn in her arms my eyes lock on to golden eyes.

I get lost in her beautiful golden eyes, eyes that are the lightest gold that I have ever seen. I let my eyes take in her heart shaped face and her long strawberry blonde curly hair forming ringlets down her back to her finely shaped body and then move slowly back to her eyes. She was gorgeous, beyond anything I had laid eyes on before. I feel more complete with her arms around me than I have in my small existence and a feeling of comfort floods my body. Only one thing is going through my mind at this point and it was just one word. Mate.

A/N

Thank you for all the reviews! Also, thanks to the guest review that let me know I didn't have my pairings linked! I thought I had! Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 8

Bella POV

I hear Leah and Irina's sharp intake of breath as I stare into this unknown vampire eyes. I really never thought that this would be happening to me so soon after being changed, or that once it did, I would be even remotely okay with it but I find with the peace that has overcome my being, that I will be more than okay with it.

She lowers her forehead onto mine and smiles a huge smile that immediately brightens my mood even more.

"Hello beautiful" she smirks.

I can't help but grin again.

"My name is Tanya Denali, and as I know you've heard, Irina would be my sister. It's my great pleasure to finally meet you after all these years" she finishes.

My eyes widen briefly as I finally have a name, a name I didn't expect to hear. I've heard so many stories about Tanya and her sisters, and I have been very curious to meet them but never wanted to make any true bonds to where I wouldn't want to leave. After all, I never wanted to run into their cousins. I can see that is now going to be a problem as my mate just so happens to be the coven leader to the Denali Coven. Oh crap, Heidi is surely going to get a laugh out of this and I'm sure Tanya won't be happy at all about my stay in Italy.

She has after all given me such a hard time about avoiding my sister's family. I suddenly realize that she is looking at me expectantly waiting for me to respond to her.

"Oh!" I start, "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought and of course in awe of your obvious beauty" I smirk.

"You know who I am, but I will go ahead and introduce myself anyways. My name is Bella Swan, and I am the younger sister to the brat who is currently smirking behind me."

I hear Leah yell out hey from behind me and just shake my head. Tanya still has her arms wrapped around me loosely as she looks behind my shoulder and smiles at the two. As she turns back around I can't help but to let my gaze linger to her full lips, especially when I see them curl up into a smile again. I look back up into her eyes to see that she is grinning quite smugly at me.

"Like what you see Isabella" she purrs smoothly.

I laugh as I respond, "I most certainly do like what I see, and you will have to pardon me as I can't help but want to do this."

I lean in and capture her lips into a slow and soft kiss. Our mouths meld together as we deepen the kiss. At this point, I could honestly care about nothing else as my hands wonder down to her lower back to bring her closer to me.

I suddenly hear another growl and realize that we have company and that there were others still around to witness Tanya and I. I pull back as I roll my eyes and turn back around to face Edward who is now surrounded by Carlisle, Esme, and Sarah. I can see Esme is hesitant to stand in front of the golden boy but where Carlisle goes, she must also go, or so that's what I've heard about mates through others that I have met.

I also see the Amazon's standing on the Cullen's back porch and notice that Zafrina is smirking at me while she nods. What we had was great while we were in the rainforest but I know she she will honor the mating bond and we will just remain great friends. I can also see she is curious as to how I know the Cullen's and how I showed up here. Tanya notices the interaction and raises her brow at me as I just shake my head and mouth later. She nods as I again focus on Edward.

He has stood back up and is dusting himself off.

"Bella that was again uncalled for and…" Carlisle starts but surprisingly it's not of my family that cuts him off this time.

"Are you being serious right now Carlisle? I know Edward is your little golden boy and your first son but he obviously started it by provoking Bella. He got everything he deserved and you really need to start treating Bella with respect as we are the ones who wronged her, not the other way around" Rosalie snarks.

"Also, it's pretty obvious here who has the upper hand. I'm sure that's not Bella's entire gift that she has formed and Edward is truly lucky he hasn't lost any body parts" Emmett adds.

I again find myself shocked as the ice queen that did everything in her power to make my life miserable defends me, and then a serious sentence comes out of Emmett's mouth. My how things have changed in the five years since I've saw this family.

"By the way Cullen's, you never did answer my question. Where is the seer and her mate?" I ask again.

Rosalie looks down as does Esme and Emmett. I look at them curiously.

Of course, Sarah decided this was the best time to make her opinion known. I didn't think you could get worse than Jessica, but obviously the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!

"She ran in fear of course. She knew Aro was coming and couldn't stomach the thought of a fight or losing her mate so she took Jasper and ran off" she states snidely.

That doesn't sound like Alice at all. She may be a tiny little exuberant fairy, but turning her back on her family isn't something she would choose to do lightly. As I think that I can't help but wonder again why she left me behind.

"That is not true!" Rosalie snaps.

Tanya squeezes my waist as I turn to look at her.

"No Bella, Alice has left, but she left to gather others to witness so the Cullen's would have more help. She also has been telling all the others that they only have to witness, not to fight" Tanya corrects Sarah.

"It does seem that you just inserted your foot into your mouth there Sarah. You just said she was afraid of a fight, but you have lured in all these other vampires to witness only. If you truly thought it was going to be a fight we are all here under false pretenses" I put in.

Edward growls and puts his arm around Sarah.

"That's enough, that isn't what she meant and you know it. Quit trying to insinuate things that you know nothing about Isabella. Alice isn't here, and that's the end of that conversation" he states firmly.

So when did Edward become the leader of this coven I wonder? I hear Leah growl and step forward.

"Edward is correct; this is no time for all of us to be arguing. Bella, while you are here I expect you to hunt animals. You are not to harm any humans and honestly I had expected better from you. A human hunter, we taught you better than that!"

I snarl and start to get upset again as Tanya puts her hand on my back and moves her thumb around in small circles trying to calm me down.

"You have no right to make any demands to me Carlisle. I am not someone you can boss around, and I know for a fact you haven't asked all these other lovely witnesses, as you call them, to hunt animals instead of what is natural to them. Actually, what is natural to all vampires. I have no desire to act like I am human when it is obvious I am a vampire" I snarl.

"Also, it's your damn fault I'm here in the first place. I had no wish to be anywhere near you or anywhere near Forks but no, you just had to pull my family into your mess."

Sarah starts flapping her hands in the air getting all indignant for some reason or other.

"How could you harm humans when it wasn't long ago that you were one? How would you have felt if you were hunted! You are wrong, and it is now unquestionable as to why Edward left such a sorry excuse as yourself" she screeches out again.

I really want to put my hands over my ears when she starts to talk but I'm afraid if I actually try to move my arms they may actually move around her neck and dismember her head from her shoulders. I let out a snarl as I start to move forward yet again but towards a new foe now.

Leah leaps forward though and all of a sudden a wolf is standing in front of me. Irina steps forward but Tanya shakes her head at her and I can see her eyes are also pitch black. Well, that certainly makes two of us.

Leah growls deep in her throat as she leaps towards Sarah. Edward crouches down ready to defend his mate when I envelope him in my shield where he can't move. His eyes shift towards me and I can see the utter fear in his eyes. Leah lands on top of Sarah and she starts screaming when Leah bares her teach at her. Carlisle starts forward to pull Leah off of Sarah but as he runs forward he is intercepted by Irina who is growling in his face now holding him still.

"I wouldn't try to harm my mate if I was you Carlisle. You will regret it very quickly when your mate has to watch you burn into little ashes" Irina hisses out.

Leah is still forcing Sarah into the ground as she screams to be released.

"Leah" I said quietly.

She turns to face me and I gesture to the side to get her to back away. Once she does I sprint forward and punch her right in the cheek bone as she goes flying back. I'm going to have to show these idiots that I can also fight and I'm not one to tick off! I grab her head and twist as her head snaps off of her shoulders.

"Now, that's better. We can actually get in a word or two" I smirk as I release Edward from my shield.

He snarls and hisses as she starts to run towards me. He doesn't even take a step before Tanya has him held up in the air by his neck again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Edward. She deserved what she got and obviously she isn't dead, just immobile right now. If I were you I'd shut up or I'll help her burn the body" she barks out.

I look over to Esme as she stands there in shock with her hand over her mouth and then I look over to the rest of the Cullen's.

Rosalie catches my eye.

"Well, that's much better Bella. I was starting to think vampires could get headaches after all" she huffed.

I just burst out laughing as Tanya releases Edward and runs back to stand by my side as he takes off towards Sarah. It's at this point that I remember there were two newcomers I hadn't met that entered the clearing before. I look over as the little girl is watching Edward and Sarah. She looks towards me hesitantly starts to slowly walk towards me as I tense.

Tanya murmurs in my ear that it's okay as she makes her way to me and not to who I assume are her actual parents.

"You must be Bella! I'm Parker! I'm sorry my parents are mean, but you seem pretty cool! Thanks for knocking them down a peg. It will be nice to have another Aunt, and I'm very happy for my Aunt Tanya that she has found her mate in you" she states as she laughs at my expression and runs to jump into Rosalie's arms.

I'm really starting to think that the surprises will never cease. Parker doesn't even like her parents? Well, at least Rosalie finally got a little bit of the happiness she so wanted so badly. Wait, did she just say Aunt Tanya, and did she just call me another Aunt? Well one thing is for sure, she has good taste in parents I think as I watch Parker cuddle into Emmett and Rosalie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 9

As I'm watching Rosalie with Parker she suddenly looks up and stares right into my eyes. I tense up as she looks pretty serious right now.

"I'm curious though Bella, why are you a human drinker? I'm not saying I disagree, but I've never once had human blood and while I would never agree with Sarah on anything, you were human just five years ago. What happened to change you so much?" Rosalie asks.

I see Irina leading Leah away from us and into the woods. Leah still hasn't been able to change back into her wolf. I know she has to be livid still. They have no idea what their family caused. I just slightly shake my head as Seth walks towards me holding the hand of the other unknown female while Jacob goes to stand by Rosalie and Parker.

"I chose to be a human drinking because I wanted to be nothing like your coven Rosalie. You hurt me in many ways, more than just leaving me behind. I healed from that, but from the events that happened close to a year after you left were unforgivable, and I harbor a lot of anger towards you and your so called family" I comment.

She raises her brow at me and I know she's asking me for my story.

I just shake my head no, now is not the time, and if I recount all those painful memories, I will need Tanya, Seth, and Leah close to me.

"Well then, one more question. Do you harm the innocents? I'm sorry, I won't think less of you if you do, but I really hope you don't" she asks again.

"I'm also curious to know of your diet Bella" Tanya adds while circling my waist with her arm and cuddling my body right up to hers.

Charlotte and Peter both step out of the house at this time as they go to stand by me and Tanya.

"Well that was entertaining there Bells, but I can't help but be disappointed that you didn't take Edwards head off instead of Sarah's. Although I have to agree, it is much more peaceful without her" she states.

I laugh as Edwards snarls again. I glance at Rosalie and then turn back to Tanya. I notice in the corner of my eye that Carlisle is watching me intently waiting for my answer. I know he is really itching to know this bit of information.

"No, I do not nor have I ever harmed an innocent" I start but of course am interrupted.

"Every human is innocent Bella!" Carlisle starts but I cut him off immediately.

"Every human is not innocent Carlisle, and I'm surprised you would even go there after what Esme and Rosalie went through as a human, and yes, I do know their stories, and no, I won't tell you how. I feed off of the scum in any area I can. I have saved countless humans from a certain death, and if not a death, than a fear they would struggle to overcome, if they ever do. I take pride in who I feed from, but you will be pleased to know Rosalie, that most of the time I don't really hunt anyone. I feed off of blood bags if I can obtain them. I only have to feed once a month unless I really get riled up, while you have to feed once a week. I never get weak and my gift flourishes while I know others struggle to hold their own gift for long moments at a time. You have no right to judge me Carlisle as even your golden boy once hunted the scum of this Earth. Keep your opinions to yourself, as I care not what you think" I finish.

I see Rosalie studying me from the side again as I turn to look at her. She has a dark look in her eyes that I remember seeing every once in a while when I was human. She looks down at Parker as she starts to run her fingers through her hair and I pick up that Parker is a key to Rosalie remaining calm.

"Well, at least you are helping others Bella and I may want to speak to you later about these blood bags of yours and how you obtain them. I find myself curious about the differences between the two and I know Parker here prefers human blood if she can get it" she states while she smiles down at Parker.

I just nod.

"It would be my pleasure, but Charlotte and Peter will know more information. After all, they are who basically training me in feeding."

She nods as Charlotte beams at me. As she walks towards Rosalie she smacks me on the butt. Tanya growls and I turn around to face her with my eyebrow raised.

She just smirks at me as her hand travels to my backside and squeezes.

"This is mine Bella, and I'd rather my own hands be the only one on it" she states suggestively.

I just laugh out loud.

"Yes Tanya, it seems like I am yours, but don't forget, your mine too" I smile at her.

I hear Carlisle huff behind us as he grabs Esme's hand and walks inside with Edward following closely behind carrying Sarah. I'm sure they are going to put her back together again. Oh well, peace only lasts so long I suppose.

I turn to look at Seth again.

"So Sethie, who might this be?" I ask.

Seth beams at me as he holds the hand of the vampire that stands next to him.

"This is Bree; she was actually staying with Peter and Charlotte. They had saved her from another vampire and decided to help her in her newborn life. You will love her Bells" he said.

I just smile softly at him as I look at Bree.

"It's nice to meet you Bree, you've had two wonderful vampires looking after you and I'm pleased Seth has finally found his mate in you. He has been quite mopey since Leah imprinted" I grin.

"Hey! I resent that!" he responds.

I just smile as I look back towards Jake and spread my arms wide.

"Well, don't I get a hug Jake?" I ask.

He grins broadly as her runs up to me and snatches me out of Tanya's arms spinning me around.

"It's so good to see you Bells, and don't worry, I've kept Sam in check. He is actually much calmer now. I also imprinted, and shockingly enough it was on Parker."

Wait, what?

"Okay wait; she's just a child Jake, what kind of messed up crap is that?"

"No, no, that's not what it's like! I don't see her like that; right now I'm just her protector. If she wants more in life I will still be here. I just want what's best for her now. Rosalie is pretty much her mother, and as sad as I am to say this, blondie is really good at being a mother and would probably castrate me if I had one bad thought about Parker" he adds.

I just nod my head as I glance at the two again. Tanya comes up behind me again and wraps her arms around my waist and snuggles into my back. She is a tad bit shorter than me so she sits her chin upon my shoulder.

"I'm curious to know how you know so many vampires Bella. You have only been in this life a little over four years; it's amazing how many connections you have made. Leah really never told us about your travels. I have a feeling it was hard for her to talk about you when you were so far away"

I grin at her smugly and then frown when she mentions Leah being distraught.

"Well, we have plenty of time to learn of each other and our travels. Right now, we have plans to make. You've been here a little longer than I have but I'm curious to know when the Volturi will actually be here." I ask.

At this point Leah and Irina walk back out of the woods and I can tell she has calmed down. She grins at me and slings her arm around my neck.

"Scared of the big bad Volturi Bells? Don't worry, I'll protect you" she mocks.

If only she knew, I think. I won't be able to tell her right now since Edward can scan her thoughts and know what she is hiding. I wouldn't be able to shield her mind all the time as I'm not always with her.

I roll my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure everything is under control here Leah, no need for you to protect me" I pout.

Tanya just giggles at me.

"As much fun as it is to stand outside, we should all head inside. Bella, Leah is back and I know the others really need to know how you became one of us and why you're so angry at the Cullen's. They need to know what they are willing to protect. I'm sure they will see the Cullen's in a new light, as I did" Tanya suggests as she grabs my hand and we head inside.

As we head inside I gesture for the Amazon's to follow. They didn't know that I had once been a part of the Cullen's. They knew about Victoria and how I was changed, but not anything before that. Peter and Charlotte did know, thanks to Peter's knower, but knew not to bring it up to me too often. I owed a lot to them, and I know they still care deeply about Jasper, no matter what he has or hasn't done. They healed me in ways I didn't think I would be headed.

She sits down onto the couch and pulls me down into her lap as Irina and Leah do the same next to us. Seth stands behind us with Bree as he puts his hand onto my shoulder. I take a deep breath; I haven't recounted these events before. No one really knew the whole truth but what Leah told Irina, and what Irina told her coven. I know Leah herself had only talked to Irina about it.

As I am gathering my thoughts Peter and Charlotte walk in and lean against the wall as they give me an assuring nod. I was a bit surprised they were here defending the Cullen's, but I know they would go to great lengths to help Jasper, and if he asked them to be here, they would be here.

"Before we start, I'd really like to know when the Volturi are arriving. We have plans we need to make" I ask again.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs as Carlisle, Esme, and Edward enter. I'm assuming Sarah is still healing upstairs. That or she is too afraid to face me again; I really hope it's the second.

"Actually, Alice called while you were still outside. The Volturi will be here in a weeks' time, and Alice will be returning shortly before they arrive to prepare us" he said snidely.

"I arrived just in time then, and I'm glad you could join us since you ultimately are to blame for everything that happened to me and my siblings" I hinted as I growl lowly at him.

I take a deep breath, and start to tell them our story. This will be a long night and I really hope they can keep their mouth shut through the whole thing. Speaking of Charlie makes me quite tense and it won't take much for me to explode.

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It keeps me motivated! Also, Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers out there!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **A/N**

 **Double update! I just started typing and it all really just came together!**

 **I hope this clears up some of the questions I had with Charlotte, Peter, and the others helping the Cullen's and so on.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews!**

Chapter 10

I finally finish our story and look around at the others surrounding us. Peter and Charlotte have their hands clinched, and even though they knew most of my past, I know hearing me talk about it more has really ticked them off. Rosalie and Emmett are both growling low and I'm pretty curious as to why since they also left along with the Cullen's. Poor Parker looks confused as ever, and I'm sure she is shocked to know that I knew of her father and her family before I arrived. I'm sure Edward never mentioned me to his mate or child.

All of the Amazon's eyes are pitch black, I know what Edward had said to me will be a serious crime to them, along with leaving Victoria alive after doing away with James. They know what happens to the other mate when their partner had been killed.

Esme's eyes are glassy, and I know if she could cry, she would be right now but when I look at Carlisle and Edward, their faces are blank, no emotion what so every. That infuriates me as I know the two are more to blame than any of the other Cullen's.

Tanya is gripping my hand tightly and she is shaking slightly while she is glaring at Edward. I'm not sure what all Irina had informed them off, I'm sure Victoria and my parents were included, but I have a feeling she didn't know exactly what Edward had said to me that night in the woods, or how involved they were with my past.

Leah and Seth are shaking also, and I know it's taking everything in them not to shift while Irina and Bree comfort them. Leah is glaring at Carlisle and Edward and I know she wants her chance at them again. Sue and Charlie are never far from their mind.

The rest of the Denali coven are glaring at Carlisle and Edward also, while Eleazar shakes his head at his old friend. To him, even telling a human of the vampires existence with intolerable. He tries to stay within the laws of the Volturi, as the laws were made for this very reason. Telling a human who is not your mate is one of their top laws, especially to keep our existence away from humans. Carmen is a very peaceful vampire, and anyone that would intentionally hurt a young girl was beyond her.

Kate was a female warrior in her human life, and treating any woman like will make her want to rip Edwards head off his shoulders and of course Irina was beyond livid at hearing her mates past again.

I look over toward Rosalie as she begins to speak again.

"Bella, I am deeply sorry for what happened to Charlie and Sue. I know that can't mean much to you right now, but that's all I can offer. Jasper and I both told Carlisle that Victoria posed a huge problem and would be out for blood, but for some reason he was convinced that Victoria would go after Edward and our family, never you. I thought differently and I should have stayed or at least came back to check on you, Emmett wanted to many times, but I couldn't abandon the family that took me in. I am here for you now though, and will back you in any decision you make" Rosalie breathed out.

I am a little taken back how sad and affected she looks when she used to be what many dubbed as the ice queen, but I can see that is the image she wants outsiders to have of her. She never liked many people around her.

"I'm sorry too Bella Bear, I should have been there for you. I should have gone after Victoria myself. Me and Jasper almost did but Carlisle had us convinced she wouldn't go after you and we wanted to be near our mates in case she did come after us. We can't bring them back from the dead, but I won't be part of the Cullen family anymore. I shouldn't have been when I realized they could just abandon family like that. Where you go, we go. Right Rose?" Emmett chimed in.

She nods her head while she gives me a small smile. Parker is beaming at the two. She really is a cute kid, regardless of who fathered her.

"You can't!" Esme gasps out while clutching her chest.

"Please, you can't leave us. I know you both are upset, as am I, I had no idea Carlisle had been warned about Victoria, and I didn't know what Edward had said to Bella when we left. Truth be told, I thought maybe she had wanted us to leave since she never came by the house after her birthday party fiasco, but I see now I was just being naive, but you can't leave the family. You are my daughter and my son" Esme pleads.

Rosalie just shakes her head at Esme and looks away from her, as does Emmett. We all know once Rosalie has made a decision, she will stick with it.

I feel bad for Esme, but I can't say I blame either of them. Who wants to be part of a coven that lies and are that deceitful?

"We are only here because of Jasper. Honestly, we could care less if the lot of you were done away with, well, besides Rosalie and Emmett who we have come to care for while here. Especially when Bella joined us here, we won't abandon her, but you Edward and Carlisle, you can both burn." Charlotte hisses out.

Tanya is still really tense next to me and her eyes haven't moved away from Edward once. I'm curious as to what is running through her head right now as Edward is eyeing her in fear.

The Amazons step up in sync and move to stand by Charlotte and Peter against the wall behind us.

"I don't know why you didn't tell us about the Cullen's Bella, especially when they came up in conversation, but we will not abide by their actions. We would not have come if we knew this is how you treat those you call family. We will stay for Bella and her family, but we are no longer here for you Carlisle, after we leave, we cut our ties with you" Zafrina spat out.

The rest of her coven nods while they glare at Carlisle.

"I'm sure if the other covens that you have invited knew what you did to Bella, they too, would not agree. While they do not know Bella, I'm sure how you treated her would not sit well with them. We thought you to be compassionate and friendly man, but obviously we were wrong. What man could possibly harm a young woman, and there is no way you didn't know what Edward had planned for Bella. You are just in the wrong as he is" Senna adds.

Edward and Carlisle are still just sitting there stiff as a board. Edward hasn't lost eye contact with Tanya and Carlisle is just looking around at everyone nervously. I'm surprised he hasn't stepped in yet as everyone is coming down hard on him. He normally has way more to say, especially when it comes to justifying himself and his favorite child.

I look between Edward and Tanya again. Finally one moves.

Edward jumps up and starts to flee the house as Tanya growls out and follows. I blink in shock as I follow them out. What in the heck?

Tanya catches up with Edward and grabs his shoulder hard throwing him to the ground as she glares down at Edward. He has his hands up trying to calm Tanya down but everyone can see that's not working as she holds him down with her foot on his chest. Carlisle has now run out of the house and is trying to get to Edward but I stop him, grabbing on to his shoulder and forcing him to his knees, holding him still.

"You are every bit of the asshole I always knew you were. I just thought you were a prude and stuck in your generation of men, but you are just a man trying to power over any woman. You can't stand it, can you Edward? You knowing that someone is better than you, and that someone being female. You just had to degrade her, and hit every one of her insecurities, destroying the girl she was. She had done nothing but love you and your family, and I honestly have no idea why. None of you deserved it!" Tanya hisses out.

She is really attractive right now and if it wasn't for all the tension in the air I'm pretty sure I would march up to her, grab her, and run away for some privacy away from all these other eyes. I see Leah smirk at me as I'm sure she smells my arousal, and I just roll my eyes.

She is trembling in anger; eyes pitch black, as the wind blows her long hair out of her face. She really could be my avenging angel, and I'm more grateful now that I have met her, especially with having to deal with the Cullen's.

"You don't deserve to live Edward, especially not with your new mate. You don't deserve to have a perfect child you don't even care for, that you didn't even want. All you deserve is death, and I for one hope the Volturi give it to you! If I didn't think they already knew who was here, I'd pack up my coven and we would leave you to them! It's too late for that though, as I'm sure they believe we are all here for a fight."

She bends down and punches Edward in the face causing cracks to appear in his cheeks. Dang, she can hit hard. She does it again several times as she releases her anger.

"I'm going to do you and your family a favor" she continues with a certain gleam in her eye.

She bends down and tears Edwards legs off, throwing them into the woods faster than I believed she could move. Edward screams as Carlisle struggles below me, Esme just shaking her head at her eldest child, not daring to move towards him.

"Now you can't run again, from any part of your family. Now you have to stay and face every demon you have created and every action you have committed. When the Volturi arrive, I will make it clear I want nothing to do with you and your family. Hopefully we can leave in peace and you get what you finally deserve" she snarls out as she releases him.

She finally straightens up and looks over at the crowd that has now arrived behind her. I'm not concerned with the Irish and Egyptian coven showing up and watching the events that are going on, or even a new vampire who I'm guessing has just shown up, all I'm concerned about is Tanya and calming her down. I can't even be angry right now as she defended me so well, plus watching her is truly magnificent.

"I don't care what the rest of you decide to do, but I cannot stand by this family any longer. I shouldn't have come in the first place knowing what little I had already known about Bella and her past with you, but my coven will not be helping or what was it you called it Carlisle? Witnessing, we will not be witnessing for your purpose anymore. I know Rosalie can protect Parker and somehow convince Aro to leave her be but I'm not so sure he won't punish you for your crimes. I can also promise you this, I will do everything in my power to protect Bella, and if that means leaving before the Volturi arrive, then we will. You have dug your own grave Carlisle, and burned many bridges" Tanya finishes as she glances over to me and nods towards the forest and runs off.

I toss Carlisle in Leah's direction as I follow and try to catch up with Tanya. I know she needs to get as far away as she can right now, and I'm going to do everything I can to calm her down.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 11

Leah's POV

I drop Carlisle to the ground as I really don't want to be touching him as I watch Bella run after Tanya. I have honestly never seen Tanya so angry in all my time living with them. I'm guessing it's because Bella is her mate, and hearing from Bella herself what happened, triggered a primal anger inside of her.

I glance at Edward as he's moaning in pain. I roll my eyes. He is always so dramatic. Now he can go lie down peacefully with his mate. Although I'm not sure where his legs went after Tanya threw them away.

Carlisle runs towards the woods and I knew he is searching diligently for his legs while Esme goes into the house and upstairs with Edward's upper body. Oh, this is really too funny.

Some guy with curly hair to his shoulders steps forward while looking at Rosalie and Emmett in shock.

"Do I want to know what that was all about?" he asks.

Rosalie rolls her eyes as Emmett pats him on the back.

"That my friend, was a ticked off vampire protecting her mate" Emmett states.

"Oh well, that was quite entertaining. Mind telling me what Edward did to enrage her so?" he asks.

I step forward.

"Mind telling me who you are first? I can see that your friends with Rosalie and Emmett, but other than that, you pretty much just showed up out of nowhere" I ask.

"My name is Garrett, and it's a pleasure to meet you. I am a friend to Rosalie and Emmett here. They had asked for help protecting the young one they have all but claimed. I am all for helping them keep one of their dreams, so here I am!" he states with a broad smile.

I just nod as Kate takes a step towards him hesitantly. He raises his head and glances over at her and then suddenly freezes. Irina gasps beside me as Kate grins.

"You must be the lovely Kate, I've heard much about you and your gift. I must say, it's more of a pleasure to meet a beauty such as yourself" he purrs out.

Kate just rolls her eyes.

"You're going to have to try harder than that Garrett" she states while raising her brow at him.

"I look forward to it" he grins while pulling Kate into his chest.

I have no need to watch this lovely display as I turn and watch the Irish and Egyptian coven look around anxiously.

"I'm assuming you didn't actually hear the part about Bella and our families past with the Cullen's. Let me clue you in." I smirked.

They nod and enter the house as I glance at Rosalie, who has Parker in her arms, and Emmett who is making strange noises at Parker. I know she's one, but I also know she is growing at a rapid rate so she may be one, but she is on the level of an actual five year old, and a very smart one at that. Heck, her intellect is more than five year olds. Rosalie has a soft smile that I've never seen on her face before. She really does make a great mother. I'm thankful she was here so Parker had parents that cared for her.

She sets Parker down as she smiles down at her playing with her hair.

"I'm going to go start dinner for Parker. I know she has to be getting hungry and she actually does need human food along with blood. Let me know if you need anything or when Bella and Tanya returns" Rosalie states as she walks off holding Parkers hand.

Irina grabs onto my hand and pulls me into the house.

"Come, we have some more explaining to do. This shouldn't take long, then I want some time with you alone." Irina suggested.

I smile broadly as I follow her inside. That's one good thing to look forward to as she turns her head and winks at me.

Bella POV

I catch up with Tanya as we near a cabin in the middle of the woods. I had no idea this was here. She stops in front of the cabin and turns to me.

"My sisters and I built this here years ago. None of us actually liked staying with the Cullen's when we visited. I never knew Carlisle could be so callous, but Rosalie and I forged a close friendship, along with Alice and Jasper. Rosalie is a big part of why I even came here. That, and she finally has a part of her dream with Parker and I didn't want her to lose that. If I knew everything about your past Bella, I promise I wouldn't have come here. I wouldn't have made the decision where you would have to face some of your past demons" Tanya divulged.

I just nod as I walk up to her and grab both of her hands letting them settle in front of us. Her eyes are still a darker hue of gold but that makes her even more beautiful to me.

"I don't blame you Tanya; you were only looking out for the family you had gained here. It was time that I faced my past, and if I can bring justice to Charlie and Sue, then it's all worth it. All these people here thought Carlisle was a compassionate and just man, and he can't be if he can abandon a just turned eighteen year old into the woods after all her hopes and dreams were crushed" I say gently.

"Honestly, I am glad we are here. I like this side of Rosalie that I have met. We need to stay Tanya, and make sure Parker isn't harmed. Not for Edward or Sarah's sake, but for Rosalie and Parkers. I do not fear the Volturi, and I actually need to fill you in on my time away from here" I continue.

She nods and smiles at me while pulling me into an embrace. She pulls back slightly and pulls me in for a deep kiss. Our mouths meld together as we finally relax our body against the other. She pulls back and looks deep into my eyes.

"I have to be fortunate we did come here, it did lead me to meeting you earlier than I'm sure I would have. You were definitely dragging your heels at meeting our family Bella" she stated.

I grin abashedly and nod.

"I may have been putting off the family reunion, but we are here now. I met several covens; some that are here, but the main coven I met are not yet here. I need to tell you about my time with the Volturi Tanya. I won't hide it from you, and I'd rather you not be surprised when they arrive. I can shield your mind easily since you are my mate, and we will always remain close to the other, but Edward cannot find out. We must keep it between us. He will flee if he knows I actually have ties with them" I implore.

She nods but then places her finger against my lips.

"Not now thought darling. I know that is a discussion we need to have, but I'd rather not get riled up again so soon. Plus we have a week until they come, I'd rather enjoy our private time instead of discussing what is to come and I know you have some issues to settle with Alice" she responded.

"Well, I know something we can do that can do away with your tension and we can even get to know one another, or one another's body" I suggest with a wink.

"Charming Bella," she deadpans.

I just burst out laughing as she guides me into the cabin.

We cuddle on the couch for several hours, discussing our likes and dislikes along with more of her past and my past. We stayed away from subjects that could spoil our time together alone. I know that soon enough there will be a bigger confrontation when we return; no doubt Carlisle and Edward will find their voices again and insert their foot into their mouth.

I learn of Sasha, and her turning an immortal child and how Tanya and her sisters had to watch her be slain. I know she has anger towards the Volturi for that, but an immortal child could do a lot of damage, and I can't help but wonder how our conversation about the Volturi will go.

She also informs me of all the shenanigans Kate and Leah have gotten into which makes me laugh. I love black mail against my sister.

She pulls me into a soft kiss after I stop laughing about Kate and Leah.

"Bella," she starts, "I don't want to talk anymore" she said gently.

"Oh?" I jested.

"What would you rather be doing babe." I grin at her.

She grabs onto my hand and pulls me off the couch. She pecks my cheek as she grins cheekily at me. Tanya starts to walk backwards as she leads us into a homey bedroom. I have no need to look around the room as my entire focus is on my mate.

She stops in front of the large bed as her hand caresses down my back and rest on my backside. She slowly removes my clothing, and then her own.

I reach for her as I move my forehead against hers. Our lips found one another's again as I hear her whimper as we fall onto the bed. I pulled back and placed a kiss onto her toned stomach as I place light kisses all the way back to her lips. Our lips connect again, as heat matches heat.

We entwine our legs as we take in the other.

"Beautiful, you are entirely too beautiful Tanya. I find myself fortunate that I have you as my mate. Strong, loyal, and oh so beautiful" I murmur.

"You have yet to see yourself darling, for you are far more beautiful than I" she replies.

I smile softly as she rolls us over and stares down at me.

As I'm looking into her eyes, I realize that nothing else matters, and that everything I need is here with me now. Enthralled, I pull her closer to where our bodies meld to the other. There were no more thoughts, no more words that needed to be said. We were here, together, and we weren't going to take any more time for granted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **A/N: Longest chapter yet, I honestly didn't want to split this chapter in two. There probably won't be any updates this weekend since I will be out on the water! Sorry!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews!**

Chapter 12

I can see the sun rising from the window and wish I could slow it down. I'm not ready for the morning and I know we have things we need to face today; I'm just not ready to leave our sanctuary. I'm definitely not ready to have our conversation about the Volturi, but I know it needs to be done sooner rather than later.

Tanya cuddles into me and rests her head in my neck inhaling my scent. She had informed me earlier that my scent could do wonders with calming her down. That is something I need to remember in the future, especially when she gets upset with me.

I sigh as I begin to sit up and put on my cloths as Tanya follows my lead.

"As much as I hate to, we need to use this time to talk about the Volturi while others are not around. I will shield your mind from here on out against Edward. A key thing that I found out about his gift is that he can only read surface thoughts. You and the others can learn to only use insignificant thoughts, while keeping your deeper thoughts and secrets locked up" I start.

She looks up surprised and I know that Edward would never inform her of that. Aro was quite informative when it came to gifts, as he should be since he could see into everyone's minds, well other than my own.

"I had no idea that he couldn't read every single thought but that makes sense. A vampires mind is always on several subjects at once, there is no way he can read all the information. I'm assuming that's why he didn't know you had turned when we arrived, along with Charlotte and Peter."

I nod at her.

"That and I'm sure they were trying not to think of me either. They knew I wanted nothing to do with the Cullen's" I advised.

She nods again as she grasps my hand and pulls me back out to the living room to sit on the couch.

"I'm not sure why, but I really don't think I'm going to like this conversation Bella" she states with a hesitant look on her face.

"No, I have a feeling you aren't going to like what I tell you, but it has to be said. I would rather you not be shocked when they arrive, I feel like that would make everything worse. Plus, you're my mate. I want no secrets from you" I implore.

"Okay, hit me with it" she smirks.

I take a deep unneeded breath to steady myself. A feeling of dread arises. I had heard from the Cullen's and from Leah that the Denali family held no love for the Volturi.

"I spent several months with the Volturi Tanya. I consider several of them my friends, others mentors. They aren't who I thought they were and they helped me evolve my gift to what it is now. Without them, I don't know that I would know how to extract my shield from myself to envelope others."

Tanya scoffs at this and rolls her eyes.

"Of course they taught you Bella, I'm sure Aro wanted you to join the guard" she broke in.

I just shake my head no and sigh.

"I'm sure Aro would love for me to be part of the guard, and he did ask, but when I said no he let it go. If there was an extreme case where they would need my help, I would of course help them. Vampires cannot break any of their laws. Imagine what would happen if humans knew about our existence, they never do well with what they can't understand. We would all be hunted, and killed." I pointed out.

"I understand that Bella, but the way they go about enforcing the law is tactless. There is no need to kill every vampire that breaks the law" she noted.

I grab on to both of her hands as I know what I have to say next will not make her happy.

"Sasha broke a very strict rule Tanya. We cannot turn children into vampires, their mind hasn't yet evolved and they don't know how to deal with their hunger. It's a blood bath and they would kill hundreds if not thousands of humans. Not to mention their mind would never evolve and they would never age. Sasha was beyond old enough to know she was breaking the laws but she did it anyways. I know you're angry that you lost her, but you need to place the anger to where it should be"

She growls as she yanks her hands away and stands up. She starts pacing back and forth. I let her gather her thoughts. It was several moments later when she spoke.

"I get it Bella, I do, but she was family and losing family is hard. They could have given her another chance!" Her eyes are begging me to understand.

"I know what you're saying Tanya, but everyone knows that the Volturi do not give second chances. That goes with everyone. Carlisle and Edward will not get a second chance; I know Aro will not tolerate what they have done, especially since he has a soft spot for me. They broke the law, are you saying they should spare them because they are family to you also?" I pointed out to try to get her to see what she is implying.

She glared at me as she walked away to look out the window.

"You can't ask me that, it isn't fair. Of course I want them both to pay, I said as much last night. I get your point also Bella, but I've held this anger in for years. It will take more than just one conversation to sway me when the topic is the Volturi."

I nod as I stand up and take her hands pulling her into my body. Her tense body finally relaxes as she buries her face in my hair.

"Jane had this look on her face, like she enjoyed killing her in front of our faces. I was so angry, I know that Sasha broke the law, and intentionally too, but she was family. She was not only that, but my sire too. It's hard to lose that connection. It would be hypocritical of me though to not acknowledge that I want the Volturi to do the same with Carlisle and Edward that they did to her. They may not be as bad as I want them to be, but it will take time Bella. I am not going to be angry with you, nor am I angry now" she states softly.

I just hold her in my arms trying to give her all the comfort I can.

"How did you meet them anyways?" she asks.

"Well, I was actually there to study the Volturi, to see if what I had heard had any merit. Of course, I run into Heidi and we spent some time talking. She invited me in to the caste, and I met the others from there. Heidi is one of my best friends Tanya, her and Gianna, her mate. Jane isn't as psychotic as she portrays herself to be. She is like Rosalie with her outer ice. She can't stand humans, but I can't say I blame her there. Alec is calm to Jane's fire. Felix is a lot like Emmett, big muscle and big heart. They found themselves with the Volturi. I never really want to join them, but I can respect the law" I finish.

She nods into my shoulder.

"That is quite interesting" she said.

I just laugh softly.

"I'm going to need a few minutes to let all this process in my mind. I am still upset over Sasha, and I gather that I always will be, but I'm sure if I see the Volturi as you do, I can start to let some of the anger go. I'm glad you were able to gain friends in your travels and as much as I don't like it, I'm glad you found them in the most powerful coven. You have some powerful friends Bella" she smirks.

She backs up a little and looks into my eyes.

"I'm going to go hunt, and speaking of hunting, do you think you will change your diet?" she questions.

I had a feeling that was going to come up soon. I shake my head no.

"I won't change my diet; I will always stick with human blood. It makes me stronger and I can hold my gift longer without exhausting myself. I have no need or want to be a vegetarian. Plus, there are far fewer animals than there are humans and I can always find the scum of the Earth here when needed. I have no interest in changing my diet, and I hope you won't ask me to" I reply.

She nods as she gets this thoughtful look on her face.

"Maybe I can adapt to the blood bags, I don't think I can hunt any kind of humans anymore. I have lived too long and killed too many, but the blood bags are something to think about, especially if I only have to hunt once a month instead of once a week."

"Not to mention it makes the mating bond much stronger. We would be able to feel one another from a longer distance; I'd know when you were in danger while you are away. I'm sure Carlisle has never mentioned that to you or others, but it does make us stronger in many ways" I stated with a smirk.

"Well, I could go for a stronger mating bond like that, but not right now. Now, I need a few moments to hunt and gather my thoughts. This had been quite a conversation darling. I never thought you'd be so knowledgeable of the Volturi, especially since I have more years on you. Who knew my mate was going to be a bad ass?" she smirks.

"Your right, I should have told you immediately that your mate was the finest there was" I jokingly brag trying to lighten the mood back up.

She just laughs as she quickly pulls my body in and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"I will see you in a couple of hour's darling; do I need to let you know when I'm getting close to the house? It will be hard not to think of the Volturi right now" she asks.

"No babe, I will be able to feel you getting close and my shield will automatically want to envelope you. I will hunt when it gets closer to the time when the Volturi get here. I may call Heidi and give a heads up I'm here, or I may not. It'd be kind of funny to see their expressions when they see me" I giggle.

She just shakes her head and laughs.

"My little trouble maker" she teases.

"Yeah yeah, think what you want. I have to get my laughs somewhere as my mate is a thousand years old" I tease right back.

"I resent that Bella! I will just have to prove to you how well I can keep up" she suggests.

"Hmmm, please do, now go on before I don't let you leave" I say as I push her gently towards the surrounding woods.

She turns around and winks at me as she runs off to hunt. That didn't go as badly as I thought, I'm glad she understood my point at least a little. Her anger will never completely leave as losing your sire is hard enough, but I know Sasha was actually her human aunt. That would make it harder. I don't expect her and her coven to ever be too friendly with the Volturi, but hopefully they will learn to respect them a little. They are the ruling vampires after all, I plan on living a long time with my mate.

I head back to the Cullen's house. I'm sure Edward and Sarah are up and causing everyone's ears to bleed by now. I feel so bad for Parker, to have parents such as them, and then using her as an excuse to gather witnesses when I haven't even seen them care for her once. Maybe Rosalie can get a shot at them too! I will have to make sure Aro has evidence that Parker is no threat, I know they have never heard of a half vampire, half human child. I won't let Rosalie lose her chance to be a parent.

I wonder who Alice felt like she needed to collect. I know she has a good reason for leaving, no matter what the idiot said.

As I run into the back yard I spot Rosalie outside playing with Parker. That's something I never thought I'd see. Her smile is incredibly bright, and all her walls are currently down. She hears me appear as her head shoots up but when she realizes it is me, she smiles. She straightens up as she gestures for me to join them. Parker jumps up and runs to me jumping into my arms. I have no idea why she likes me so much other than I'm Tanya's mate and Rosalie's kind of friend.

"Hey Parker, I see you've got Rosalie playing in the dirt. Good job" I say as I smirk at Rosalie.

She rolls her eyes at me and walks towards the two of us.

"I did Bella! We have been out here for a while. Dad was ranting about you and we decided we would rather be outside. Rose decided we should play some games and we've been out here for hours after I ate breakfast!" she speaks rapidly.

"Well that's interesting. No one wants to hear ole Eddie ranting, do they Parker?" I smirk.

"That's the Bella I know, always causing problems" Rosalie puts in.

"Hey, I thought we were friends now. You hurt me with your words Rose" I say dramatically.

Parker giggles at me and jumps into Rosalie's arms. Rose looks behind me clearing looking for Tanya.

"She decided to go hunt and as I don't munch on bunnies, I decided to see what you were up to" I joked.

"Bunny munchers, how original. We haven't heard that one before Bella" she taunts right back.

That's what I like about Rosalie; she gives it right back to you.

"You win some, you lose some" I say as I glance over to the house.

"How bad is it? I'm sure they found their voices after the beat down Tanya gave Edward, especially after her speech" I ask.

She raises her brow as she too glances into the house.

"I'm sure you know exactly what to expect. We thought you and Edward had a mutual break up though Bella. I wasn't aware he left you alone in the woods. I don't think Esme is very happy with the two right now. It might do you well to confront them on that. Plus, I'm sure the others would love to know" she said.

I nod as I look around. We have now less than a week before Aro arrives. I need all the information I can get as I will make sure I'm a part of the group that Aro will call forward to testify. Zafrina is the one that taught me how to push my shield away from myself so I will definitely try that on Aro so he can see my thoughts and what has happened here, along with my past. Caius will be all too pleased that the Cullen's broke the law, especially leaving a human with knowledge of vampires.

I can't wait to see him freak out over Leah being a wolf. That will be quite priceless; Jane and I did love playing pranks on him. She is much more laid back than everyone thinks.

Leah and Irina exit the house and join us in the back yard. I decided to wait for Tanya to get here to join the others inside. We talk and joke trying to not think about the upcoming conflict. I learn of Kate and Garrett, and I couldn't be happier for them both. I liked Garrett when I met him before, and knowing Kate from what I've seen here and from what Leah has told me, they really are perfect for each other. Now she won't be the only one unmated. I was also shocked to know that Garrett knew Rosalie and Emmett, but it does make since after looking back on some of our conversations.

It's been several hours when I feel Tanya near; I immediately envelope her in my shield. She joins us not long after. She runs straight to me and pulls me into a deep kiss.

"Even a few hours without you is too long! I'm going to have to look into the human blood thing, it will be far more convenient" she groans.

I just laugh as I put my arm around her waist.

"Oh so you're going to be that kind of couple. How sweet" Leah said dryly.

I roll my eyes at her as we start to walk inside.

"I wouldn't start puppy, Bella may not have been around when you and Irina started your relationship, but I was. I would be more than happy to inform her how you were and the leash Irina has you on" Tanya teases.

Leah tries to shove Tanya but misses and almost falls forward as Irina laughs behind her hand.

We all enter the house together and I spot Edward and Carlisle speaking quietly in the corner while Sarah just nods along, just like Edwards likes I'm sure. Which round is this exactly with the trio of idiots? I believe I've lost count. All eyes fall on me as I sit down on the couch.

"I have some questions for you Edward, and I want the truth and trust me, I will know when you're lying" I state calmly.

Tanya sits next to me and grabs my hand while she glares at Edward as he starts forward. I honestly can't wait for the Volturi to arrive, only then can we finally leave this retched place.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"So, anything you'd like to say Edward, or maybe you Carlisle. You're not an option Sarah so please refrain from opening your mouth" I start while smirking at the three.

Kate snorts from her side of the room as Tanya squeezes my knee.

"I don't believe that you should actually blame Carlisle and myself for Charlie and Sue's death. We aren't to blame for what Victoria did to your family, we weren't even there Bella, how we were supposed to know she was in Forks or that she would come after you instead of following us" Edwards starts while he holds his hands out in an I surrender motion. He has a look on consternation on his face and I'd love to see someone rise and smack it off of his face, I would, but I'm way to comfortable leaning against Tanya right now.

I really don't see what I ever saw in him. I really must have been naive back then, and to think I fancied myself in love with him.

I see Rosalie and Emmett roll their eyes at him and I can't help but think they would be better with our coven than Carlisle's. Rosalie is too strong of a person to be shut down or quieted.

"I call bull shit Edward. There was a good chance she would come after the weakest link and hey, that would have been me. I was a human, you were a vampire. You could have protected yourself, hell, you were surrounded by your whole family. Why would one vampire take on a whole coven by herself? That makes no sense and you know it. Try again and this time make it more believable. Did you ever even believe us to be mates?" I ask skeptically. Tanya tenses next to me and I grab her hand on my knee to calm her down. I'm sure she doesn't even like to think of the two of us together. She relaxes against me as she continues to watch Edward waiting on his response.

"That is the truth Bella, I don't appreciate you calling Edward and I liars." Carlisle puts in. He has this little smug grin on his face and it really makes me want to smack it off of him. I spy Esme looking at him in shock as he speaks.

"Bella, I honestly didn't think she would harm you. I was already missing you after your birthday party, I obviously wasn't thinking clearly by leaving you anyways" Esme adds and while I don't believe Carlisle or Edward, I can't help but believe her. She is almost begging me with her eyes to believe her and I can tell it's been awhile since she has hunted since her eyes are a darker gold right now. She has been ruled by her emotions since I showed up here, perhaps before.

"I believe you Esme, it's the other two I don't believe. You and the others had no part. What kind of coven leader lets a forever seventeen year old make a decision such as leaving and relocating completely? You can't leave mates Edward, even I know that, especially after I have met Tanya" I said.

Sarah rolls her eyes at me.

"I don't believe you are actually over Edward. I mean, why bring this up constantly. Just get over it Bella" she snarks.

Charlotte steps forward. I had a feeling she wasn't going to keep quiet during this conversation. While staying with her she had made it a point to mention how childish Edward was every day and how when I finally found my mate I would finally feel what the mating bond should feel like. "Really child? That just shows how much you lack in intelligence. There is no way Bella isn't over Edward, she has a mate in Tanya. There is no other bond stronger than a mate, I'm not shocked you seem to not know this considering who your coven is though."

I smile over at Charlotte and nod along with her while I stare down Sarah.

"Sarah, you weren't here and you are very insignificant to me and to my family. If I were you, I wouldn't open my mouth. You may be immortal, but trust me, I can still dispose of you, in many many ways" I snarl. I have about had it with her and her mouth. I had honestly thought Jessica was bad but she just puts the icing on the cake. I'm starting to feel a little bit bad for her now if she had to grow up with this one.

She huffs and stares down Edward. "Edward, do something! You can't let her talk to me like that, either of them!"

"Love, you really should stay out of these matters. I would rather you not get hurt. How about you go upstairs and calm down. I'll be up later." He has that crooked smile on his face that I use to love to see. Now I can see how manipulative that look was.

She growls and stomps her feet as she runs upstairs.

"Byyeeee" Kate rolls out while smirking in the direction Sarah had gone. I just smile behind my hand while Kate looks over at me and winks.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't taunt my mate Kate." There he goes again. How annoying.

"Leave Kate alone Edward, she can do whatever she likes. This is your last chance, tell the freaking truth already. I don't give a rat's ass about you or that you left. The only thing I want to know is why leave Victoria to come after me and kill Charlie and Sue." I state firmly.

"That is the truth Bella! Take it or leave it, but I'm not lying to you. I did love you and I wouldn't have left you by yourself!" Edward yells out. Temper, temper.

"I suggest you start telling the truth Edward." I hear as I jerk around to look at the front door. I didn't even hear anyone arriving and I can tell by everyone else's face they didn't hear them either, but sure enough, Alice and Jasper are standing there in the door way glaring at Edward. Alice looks my way with watery eyes as Jasper nods at me. We never really had time to become friends before because of Edward.

"Jasper, Alice! Your back, I'm so happy you can be here" Carlisle starts as he steps forward with a grin on his face.

"Don't Carlisle, we are no longer here for you, we only came back for our friends and when Rosalie informed us that Bella was here. Congratulations on your mate darling. I'm glad you finally found your true mate" Jasper said while nodding in my direction. I just nod back and smile softly as I reach over and peck Tanya on the cheek. She grins at me as she pulls me in for a longer kiss.

"You truly do look well together Bella. I hope you're not too angry at me for leaving, but with what Jasper informed me of, I saw no other choice. We had to get Edward away from you, we actually staged the birthday party when I saw that would make Edward leave. I knew it would kick in his self-hatred for his control..I'm sorry you were hurt, and I never saw Victoria hurting Charlie or Sue. If I had I would have been back, but unfortunately our actions were being watched by these two" Alice said while she glares at Edward and Carlisle. Ah, the true story finally comes out.

"Well then I'm glad you both are back. Care to inform me of what you know?" I ask.

"Edward never actually thought you were his mate and Carlisle knew you weren't. There is no way a singer can be a mate, no matter what gift you may have had. Carlisle wanted to know more about you because of your shield Bella. He had never met anyone that could block Edward and he knew what a gem you would be. He asked Edward to keep an eye on you, and if he had to he could court you. Edward became infatuated with your blood, wanting to be around you just so he could smell your scent. He never truly loved you, but he did love your blood. If we would have stayed another month then you would have died by Edwards's hands. I couldn't let that happen, I didn't know you very well, but you were Alice's best friend and she would have been devastated." Jasper starts as I look at his in shock. Really, all this trouble because of Carlisle's curiosity and Edward trying to home in his control by messing with his singer.

"Why didn't you tell me, I could have left Edward long ago. Why hold back all this information. Couldn't you feel the difference in the mating bond and me being his singer?" I ask shocked that they let all this go on.

"No Bella, it's a little more difficult than that. Edward was showing all the emotions that a mate can sometime show. He had the possessiveness when around other vampires and a need to be around the other constantly. That is what he felt towards you, but instead of it being you, it was literally just your blood he was feeling this for. I couldn't get a true feeling on Edward and Carlisle until the whole James fiasco when he challenged James for you. Carlisle only had Edward stop when he was taking the venom out because he didn't want Edward to lose control of his blood lust and dispose of a human in front of others that did care deeply for you. He would never have wanted to lose Alice or rather her gift. They played you, and they played us. I apologize I didn't catch it earlier but as you know, Edward didn't want me around you" Jasper said while glaring at Edward. All through his speech I kept my eye on Edward and watched him squirm.

I'm honestly not shocked at all. Edward was way too controlling and didn't want me around anyone, especially if their scent lingered with my own. He especially hated it when Jake was around. I bet he loves Jakes imprinting on Parker, even if he doesn't seem to care all that much for her.

I look over at Carlisle and he is frowning at Jasper but he doesn't look to upset. They probably never thought this would come out in the open, or that Alice and Jasper would chose me over him. Edward is just looking from me, to them, and then back to me again. It's like he can't take in what to do, or where to go from here.

Peter has to hold Charlotte back as she literally looks a second away from jumping on Edward, or maybe it's Carlisle. Leah has stood up now and is clenching her fists as Irina holds on to her arm. I'm not sure if that's to prevent her from attacking, or to calm Leah down.

The other covens I really don't know much about just looks appalled.

I look back towards Jasper as he starts to speak again.

"I'm not sure why your frowning Carlisle. You know this to be true."

Carlisle just sighs and goes to Esme's side and places his hand on her shoulder but she just stares at him like she doesn't even know him, shoves his hand off of her and walks outside. Oh yeah,she isn't happy. It's too bad they are mates though. She doesn't really have a choice but to stay with him, even if she doesn't agree with him. The main thing I hate about Carlisle is if he dies, Esme will follow soon after. Even after all this time I'd rather not lose her. Carlisle has clammed up and Edward must be following his lead.

"Who are you Carlisle? You truly aren't who I thought you were. I can understand you being curious about her gift, but to manipulate her to covet her gift is not the way to go about it" Eleazar states as he shakes his head. "You better hope Aro doesn't get a hold of you Carlisle, you and I both know he will be interested in what you have done here."

I look around the room and notice that everyone is looking at the pair in shock. I'm not sure why they are that shocked with all that's happened here. Tanya is just shaking her head but I can tell she is trying to calm her anger.

"Even if what Jasper just stated is true, that doesn't mean we didn't care for you Bella. You can't believe that the outcome we had wanted was your parent's to die like that. Yes, I was curius about your gift, and yes, I'd love for you to be apart of our coven, but I wouldn't have forced it" Carlisle states while shaking his head like what he is saying makes everything okay.

"I agree with Carlisle, and I still insist that the blame does not lie with us. We made mistakes, but it's been years now. There is a more mature way to go about this. Resisting a singer is hard Bella, and I wasn't sure if I actually wanted you or your blood. I'm not going to apologize for any of my actions" Edward said.

Leah suddenly jumps forward and shoves Carlisle against the wall while growling into his face. Her eyes are dark and look haunted. She waited all this time to find out why Sue had to die and for it to be over something as simple as this has to be killing her inside.

"You mean to tell me that my mother died because you wanted Bella's gift, and Edward wanted Bella's blood? You are responsible for two human's deaths! For being a vegetarian, you sure do have a lot of blood on your hands. At least they dispose of the ones who don't deserve to live. You, you just harm innocent females and rip families apart when they are only starting to begin. You're a down right dick Carlisle, you and Edward both. I can't stomach being in your house anymore. I'm out of here" Leah said as she shoves Carlisle again and jogs out of the house. I start to get up as Irina glances at me and shakes my head.

"I have this Bella" she murmurs as she follows Leah out. I should have known this would be harder on her than even me. Her and Sue were much closer than even Charlie and I were. I shake my head and try to calm myself by cuddling into Tanya even as I feel her anger too. I don't even know what to say anymore.

"I can't say I'm surprised anymore by either of your actions. I'm ashamed to have even called you family. All this, just for someone's gift. You opened up a home to a girl who didn't have much when it came family and lured her in for false reasons. I believe we will be staying elsewhere for the next couple of days Carlisle. I no longer feel comfortable staying here. Bella and my family will be joining me in our cabin. The rest of you are more than welcome to join us. Rosalie, Emmett..you are both welcome to join our coven, as well as little Parker" Tanya said while standing up and pulling me up with her. She starts to walk us towards the door when Edward suddenly jumps up and snarls.

"Parker is staying with us! She is not Rosalie and Emmett's child!" he said as he steps towards Parker who is asleep in Rosalie's arms.

"You are just her donor Edward, they are her true parents. You never cared about Parker. You can't honestly think of yourself as a father. Be decent for once in your life and let Parker go with the two. Besides, that leaves you plenty of time with Sarah alone where you too can complain and make conniving plans all you like" I said as I start to walk back out the door.

"You don't have a choice Edward, I'm taking her with us. If she wants to come back to see any of you I will bring her. I wouldn't keep her away if that is what she wants, but you aren't safe right now. If you even try to take her I will remove your head and burn your body, don't push me" Rosalie said in a quiet voice that just reeks of anger. It's when she talks that quietly when you need to worry. They both stand up as they try to walk with Parker out the door.

As soon as she gets near the door Sarah is flying down the stairs running straight for Rosalie. I cut her off as I run at her and throw her through the wall. Dang, Esme will be ticked now.

Charlotte and Peter have already left after flipping Edward and Carlisle off, Jasper and Alice following closely behind them. All the Denali's have also already left as I pause once more at the door.

"You both don't deserve to live a long existence. You're both unbelievable. It's too bad none of your plans worked out, now you have to reap what you sowed. You'll get what's coming to you Carlisle, I'll make sure of it. That goes for you too Edward. The only person I feel remotely sorry for is Esme, and that's only because she has to put up with both of your asses. We will be back the day the Volturi arrive, until then, don't even try to approach us. You're not welcome, and if you do, I will have the utmost pleasure in ridding this world of you both" I finish as I walk out the door joining Tanya.

I'm not even angry anymore, yes, they both had a huge part in Charlie and Sue's death, but they aren't worth being angry over anymore. Aro will not be pleased, and I am one of his favorites. It won't take much for me to convince him to do away with Edward and Sarah, but I have no idea how to save Esme from this. I'll need to ask the others their opinion.

I run outside and towards Sarah as she is still laying on the ground feeling around her body.

"Don't ever try to harm them again! You could have hurt Parker in going after Rosalie like that, and you're upset they are taking her with them! You didn't even think twice, and she could have been hurt when you reached Rosalie and did whatever you thought you could have. You can now look at me as Parker's guardian, as I won't let either of you take her away from Rosalie. She deserved the child, never you."

I run back to Tanya and take her hand in mine. We both take off running to the cabin. As we enter I motion to Peter and Charlotte.

"Tanya, I really need to hunt now. Peter and Charlotte can accompany me. I will call you when I'm headed back here" I said as I walk to her and pull her in close. I breathe in her scent as I let my body mold into hers. She hugs me tightly and I can tell she is thinking about everything that happened.

"It'll be okay, I'll be safe. You of all people know I have nothing to fear right now. I'm going to make a quick phone call while I'm out and the other two are hunting" I whisper to her where no one else can hear as I pull her in for another kiss. "I'll be back shortly." With that, I take out the door with Charlotte and Peter close behind me.

I need to make a phone call to one of the Volturi's finest, I'm not going to wait a week to be rid of this problem. They need to come now before the Cullen's decide to make a run for it. I will warn Aro to not make any concrete decisions so Alice doesn't receive a vision. Even if Edward isn't around right now, I don't want to take any chances and I know Alice can't see me in any of her visions. It's time for this to end. I'm ready to spend the rest of my existence with Tanya and the rest of my extended family, and that doesn't include the Cullen's.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

Chapter 14

I just finished hunting and told Charlotte and Peter to go on and hunt themselves. I'm sure they could also use the alone time. I search through my pockets and grab my phone knowing I wouldn't get a better opportunity to make a call.

"Hello Jane, we have matters we must discuss" I start.

I can hear the dark chuckle through the phone and I'm sure Jane is wondering what trouble I've found myself in.

"Tick off another vampire Bella? Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" she snarks.

I just roll my eyes as I walk further into the alley I was standing in. Her humor is not quite humorous at times and quite dry.

"I'm sure no matter what I do, I'll never tick off as many people as you tend to dear Jane" I smirk even though I know she can't see me.

"Hmf, it's not my fault others are jealous of me. I am quite vicious as you know. It's a shame you never get to find out how much" she exclaimed.

"Oh yes, the jealously eats away at me every day, I'm sure my mate will have her hands full trying to calm my raging jealousy!"

I hear her gasp and I smile widely. I finally win! She is always out gunning me and winning our little battles we have. She does have ages on me. I lean up against the wall behind me as I wait for her to reply.

"You found your mate Isabelle! How marvelous, Aro will be pleased. You will have to bring her here soon so we can all meet her, as I'm sure it is a female after your adventures" she finally states after several minutes of silence passes.

"Well Jane, you actually already know her and as I'm sure you are aware, you are slacking in friends. She isn't quite a fan of yours, within a little reason."

"Oh? Do tell Bella."

I huff "It's Tanya Denali, and she is much better than I ever imagined. I am very happy with her, so I expect you to get along with her when you meet. I'm afraid I won't be bringing her there, as you will be meeting her here very soon, hopefully sooner than I think."

I hear a swish of air on the other line as I hear people muttering in the background. I hear a slight scuffle, what in the world.

"Bella! That is great news! I couldn't help but overhear," I hear Jane mumble in the back ground that it was more like eavesdropping, "that you have found your mate in Tanya Denali. She is a fine piece of woman if you don't mind me saying, which I'm sure you don't. I'm perfectly happy satisfying my own mate as you well know" Heidi jumps in. I can hear the excitement in her voice and know she was waiting for the day I found my mate.

"Yes I know Heidi, you tell me that every time I see you or hear from you. I am happy to know you please your mate" I said as I roll my eyes. "As nice as it is to hear your voice, I'm kind of pressed for time. I really do have something I need to discuss with Jane. She can fill you in once I'm off the phone. It is an urgent matter."

She sighs, "Yes yes, I'm sure it is. Here she is. Congrats again Bella, I can't wait to see the two of you together."

"I'm aware Tanya isn't my biggest fan, I can't say I blame her. I wasn't exactly as friendly as I am.."

I scoff, "You mean your friendly now? Where have I been?" I interrupt. She continues as if I never spoke. "now, but as you know I have lightened up considerably since then." she finishes.

"Whatever you say Jane" I taunt.

"Never mind that, what do you mean you won't be coming here but we will be going there? Where are you?" she questions.

"I am in Forks again. As I'm sure you know, the Cullen's all gathered witnesses for what you thought an immortal child, and as the Denali's weren't completely informed of my past, they came in support of the Cullen's. That has now changed, they no longer support the Cullen's. Parker isn't an immortal child Jane. I've seen her myself. She is half vampire, half human and is no threat to us. I can witness to that."

I hear her hum through the phone as it gets completely quiet.

"How did you end up there Bella? I know you hold no love for the Cullen's even though I have no idea why." I can hear Jane pacing and know that she gets frustrated when she doesn't know something.

"Leah was with the Denali's. I've mentioned my sister to you before; I wasn't going to let her become involved with them without me. Turns out it's a good thing I did show up." I explain in great detail everything that has taken place in the past few days and I can hear her growling in the background.

"You have got to be kidding me? Aro will be pissed. The gal of the Cullen's to try to pull this off. It's too bad Carlisle has no idea how much Aro favors you. What is it you need me to do?" Jane asks.

I can hear Charlotte and Peter in the distance and know I have little time to continue.

"Listen Jane, I have to go. Peter and Charlotte are almost back and no one but Tanya knows of my involvement with you. Inform Aro, make sure he makes no decisions that could lead Alice to have a vision and get your ass here, and fast. I'm tired of dealing with them. I need to get back to Tanya and make sure Edward is nowhere around us. I must go, I hope to see you very soon!" I snap my phone closed quickly and make my way out of the alley.

It's minutes later when I meet up with Charlotte and Peter again.

"Good hunting?" I smirk at them as their eyes are now a light amber.

"Always Bella, I know you must be anxious to get back to your mate. Let's be on our way, who knows what kind of trouble they can get into without us" Charlotte motions me in front of her and we are off again. I'm hoping Jane can get Aro here quickly, tomorrow is not soon enough!

As we enter the small cabin Tanya runs up to me.

"Hey baby" she greets as she kisses me on my lips, "How was the hunt?"

I smile as I gather her closely in my arms. I'm so happy that she doesn't try to force me to drink animal blood. I'm sure it would be quite disgusting. Hopefully she will at least try the blood bags as soon as I collect some more.

"It went well, Peter and Charlotte are also full. We will be good for a while now." I look around the room and notice Rosalie, Parker, and Emmett are absent. "Parker down for the day? I'm sure all of the drama has exhausted her." I glance back outside and realize the sky is already darkening, another day almost over. At least now I don't have to deal with Carlisle and Edward. They wouldn't dare show their faces here.

"Hmm yes, they are both with her now. She was a little sad by all that happened earlier, she does understand that she will be more than likely staying with Rosalie and Emmett. Parker seemed okay with that but I'm sure she still has a connection to her birth parents. She will be fine though. Care to join me for a walk?"

"Be careful Tanya, bark leaves marks too, even if your skin is as tough as diamonds" I hear Kate tease from the other room.

"Oh shush Kate, you utter such nonsense sometimes. There is no way bark can leave a mark on us and you know that." I just snicker as Kate bursts out laughing. Tanya glares at me and I quickly summon a straight face.

"Whipped, Bella is so whipped" Leah adds.

I flip her off as I grab Tanya's hand and start to drag her off. Those two are really quite terrible together. I can see what Tanya means with all her stories now. I hear a light smack and know that Irina has smacked Leah, serves her right.

As we both walk into the woods I take in the peace that I haven't felt since leaving the rainforest. This place was home to me and reminded me deeply of Charlie. The tall trees and the smell of rain always lingered here. You can hear the animals stirring and trying to get away from the predators, not that I blame them.

"I wanted some time away with you Bella, not just to see how your call went, but I feel like since we've met we haven't had much time for ourselves."

She wraps her arm around my waist and guides me to a trunk that is nestled up to another tree. She sits down and leans against the tree motioning for me to sit in front of her. I lower myself to the ground and lean my back up against her front. She immediately wraps her arms around me and pulls me impossibly closer as a feeling of calm wraps around us. We sit in silence for several minutes just enjoying the quiet we haven't had much of. I let my thoughts linger on good times Charlie and I had while I was human. It had been awhile since I've thought of him in any way that wasn't painful.

"You miss him don't you?" Tanya asks and I find myself wondering again how she can read my thoughts so easily. We mesh so well, better than I thought I'd ever have with another.

"I do, but I can miss the good times now, instead of remembering his death over and over again. He died for unjust reasons, and that's hard information to swallow. He was a great man, and I'm glad he had happiness in Sue, and in my sibling and I before he had to go. I now have you, and you complete me in more ways than anyone else could. I didn't think I wanted a mate after witnessing what a loss of mate can do to you, but I'm so glad I've met you." Tanya puts her nose under my ear and breaths in as she purrs in content.

She kisses down my neck to my shoulder and then back up to the corner of my mouth as I turn my head towards her. Tanya then kisses my cheek, and then my lips. I deepen the kiss and tangle our tongues together as we start to make out. I hear her moan as I turn around and wrap my legs around her pushing my body into hers. I run my hands from her waist and up around her neck as I dig my fingers into her long curly hair. I pull away and place my forehead against hers.

"I love you Bella, I am so deeply in love with you. I couldn't imagine a better soul for my own. You are the other part of me, and you complete me in ways I've not been completed in over a thousand years" she murmurs as she leans in for another kiss.

The kiss lingers this time as she lets her hands wonder my body. She pulls back looking deep into my eyes as she smiles the softest smile I've ever seen on her face.

"I love you too Tanya, you are my mate, my everything." I gasp out.

She beams a smile at me and I can see absolute happiness in her eyes. Her eyes shine brightly in the moonlight and in this moment she is more beautiful than I've ever seen.

"I've waited over a thousand years to hear that from my mate, and it's far more perfect than I could have ever thought it to be. Thank you my Bella."

I purr as I pull her into another kiss as I hold on to her tightly. I never want to let go, unfortunately I know I have to.

I pull back and sigh as I know we have other matters to discuss while we have the time. I let silence elapse us again as I gather my thoughts and she sits content to just hold me. I smile at her again as she watches me.

"Out with your thoughts Bella, let me help you solve your problems" she murmurs into my hair.

I look around as far as I can see to make sure no one has followed us here. "I spoke to the Volturi, Jane to be more exact. She is going to inform Aro of what is going on here; hopefully they will arrive as soon as the day after tomorrow. It is time for us to do away with all of this and start our lives together. I never finished my travels and I'd like to finish them with you. There are still so many places for us to see, and I've got to show you the rainforest where the Amazon Coven resides."

She chuckles at my excitement at the end of my statement and rolls her eyes fondly at me.

"We will travel baby, it will be nice for the two of us to be alone for a while. I know Irina is dying to have Leah to herself as Kate will be with Garrett being newly mated. That sounds like a wonderful plan. Now for the Volturi, I agree with you. The sooner they arrive, the better. I will go as far as meeting your friends again, for you, but know I will be somewhat reserved. I understand more of our conversation before and know Sasha was in the wrong. I'd like to see them how you see them" Tanya said.

I just grin broadly as I snuggle back into her arms.

"They have evolved into better people since then. They even use blood bags as often as they can. Don't get me wrong, they still indulge in humans, but they aren't as fierce as they used to be. I've gotten Aro to lighten up, even Caius to an extent. I wasn't even there a long period of time either but we kept in touch over phone calls. You may be impressed with some of them now. I am closest to Heidi and strangely enough Jane. She has a very dry since of humor I can't help but love. We are always battling it out in sarcasm. I'm happy to know you will meet them again in different terms."

She laughs softly. "I'm glad I can make you happy then. Come, we need to head back. It's been hours and the others will begin to worry, especially since they aren't aware of your involvement with the Volturi. I need to add that Irina and Kate won't be too happy about them either, but I will talk with them afterwards."

I sigh as I really don't want to get up. She just giggles as she grasps my backside and pushes me up.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up." She swats at my ass as I giggle and take off running.

"You are definitely trouble baby, but you're my kind of trouble" she said as she chases after me.

 **A/N Thank you for all the reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 15

Tanya and I head back to the cabin to join the others. I am ready to get out of Forks and all the memories that come with it. I still can't believe the audacity Carlisle had. He sits there and reprimands Aro and the Volturi for him so called collecting gifted vampires when he himself had the same idea with me. It's almost as is if he wanted gifted vampires that would help him defend off the Volturi and their prized guard. As much as I hate to think of all the pain Victoria caused, I'm grateful the Cullen's did leave. I would be an entirely different vampire if not. I glance over to my right to Tanya. I also would not have met my true mate. So many things have changed. I'm not certain on where we will go after this but I know that I have family I can rely on and a mate that would follow me where I go and vice versa.

We both pause before we go in and she intertwines our hands and grins. We can hear Emmett and Kate arguing about which ever game they are playing. I can almost see Irina rolling her eyes right now. I close the distance between us and peck her on her lips.

"Soon, we will be able to take time to ourselves without the drama of the Cullen's. I can leave my past where it belongs" I said as I open the door and we both walk in.

Kate and Emmett are playing Call of Duty but it looks like they are more concerned about killing each other instead of playing the actual game. I'm really not surprised there. I glance over and see Rosalie reading one of her car magazines with Parker lying on her lap asleep. I am so glad that she has a chance to be the mother she always wanted to be and she doesn't have to worry about Parker dying of old age or having to decide whether she could change her or not. I'm sure losing a child wouldn't be an easy decision as a vampire. While I do think kids can be somewhat cute, I've never been interested in having one, not even as a human.

Peter looks over at me as I sit on the love seat and pull Tanya down to sit along my lap. He has this knowing smirk on his face. I'm guessing that his little knower is clueing him in on information he hadn't had previously. I glance over to Charlotte and she too has the same look on her face. Peter slightly nods towards me and I know that's his way of telling me he does know and that he agrees with what I am about to do. His gift is so much better than Alice's, at least it knows shit while Alice's can change at any decision. I've never known Peter's knower to change, he just knows things.

The Amazons are all huddled up in the corner as I catch the eye of Zafrina. She smiles at me and looks towards Tanya. I hate that she hasn't yet found her mate, but I know she will one day and they will be much better suited for the fiery Amazon than I am. I really couldn't imagine staying in the Amazon that long. I hold Tanya close and again thank my lucky stars that I found her as soon as I did instead of having to wait thousands of years like so many others have. Thinking of mates, I'm still curious about Carlisle and Esme. He undermines her at every decision or idea she has and the bond they have is failing. She looks so miserable all the time now, and there is no wonder as to why.

I glance around the room to all my friends and family. Leah and Irina laying together along with the rest of the Denali's, The Amazons, Charlotte, Peter, Jake, even the new guy Garrett. My small family expanded in ways I never thought they would. I really could only count on Leah and Seth and then Irina when she joined us. Of course I have other friends I met on my travels but in this room, I can feel content in ways I never have before. I've found my place, I'm no longer that shy awkward girl that was so naive. I have the power to save family and friends. The connections to protect those I love and to punish those that cross the line and never return.

I feel Tanya's arms circle around me and tighten.

"I can hear you thinking baby, turn off your mind and enjoy the moment. Everything will work itself out eventually" she said.

I just hum and bring her lips onto mine. After a few moments a pillow knocks into the side of her face and she jerks back and growls. Kate is sitting in the corner trying and failing to look innocent.

"You have five seconds head start Kate before I kick your sorry ass" Tanya snarls.

Everyone around us is laughing as Kate jumps up and takes off running out of the house. I just lean back and smirk as Tanya smiles smugly reclining against me.

Rosalie glances up from her magazine.

"So, are we going to talk about what I'm sure is on everyone's mind?" She asks.

Everyone pauses and turns around as all eyes face me.

***1 day later***

We all decide to meet up at the Cullen house to make it seem like we are one big happy family, well they all decide to meet at the Cullen's. I could really care less if they feel less security in low numbers. I glance over at Parker and Rosalie and can tell they are extremely nervous as Rosalie paces back and forth with worry clear as day in her eyes. Parker just seems curious about everything and seems to be taking in all her surroundings. Sarah is glaring over at them from Edwards's side. Ah, his little lap dog, door mat mate. I'd feel sorry for her if she wasn't so annoying.

I lean back against the wall as I look around the room at all the surrounding vampires and wolves. Leah is snuggled in tightly next to Irina and the rest of the Denali's while they chat amongst themselves. Garrett seems to be glued to Kate's side, or maybe it's the other way around. Peter, Charlotte, Jasper, and Alice are all just sitting in silence, much like I am. Emmett and Jake sitting in the background watching Rosalie and Parker with worry in their eyes while Edward and Carlisle just have this pompous look on their face like they think everything will be in their favor. The Amazon's are somewhere out in the wooded area. They really don't like to be around so many people and prefer the woods. Bree and Seth are also outside taking in the fresh air, or that was Seth's excuse. I'm sure he's probably just trying to get some free time with his new mate. I can see Bree sitting next to the shifted Seth, rubbing her hands down his fur.

I glance towards Esme who is sitting by herself just staring out the window. I walk up next to her and see nothing that could be of any curiosity to a vampire that has lived over one hundred years. She glances up at me as she sighs and continues to stare blankly outside.

"Something on your mind Esme?" I ask.

She glances back towards Carlisle as she shakes her head. Looking back at me she motions her head to the back. I nod as I make my way outside.

"I will be back Tanya, I need to speak with the Amazons before the Volturi show up here." She looks at me with an obvious question in her eye as she nods.

I dash to the woods and to a clearing I haven't seen since I've been back. Years ago this was my safe place, but now, I feel nothing. I lie down in the soft grass and try to relax my mind.

I'm not sure how long I have laid here when I hear a slight bustle in the forest. I glance up and see Esme enter the clearing. Her shoulders are hunched down and she looks like she has the whole world on her shoulders. I'm not sure it's possible for a vampire but her eyes seem dim, and her hair not as shiny. Eyes that used to show so much love are void of anything but emptiness. I feel a slight twinge in my chest as it always seems she has no will to live. I shake my thoughts off as she lies down next to me.

I reach over and grab her hand, holding hers in mine with a gentle look.

"What is it Esme?" I ask.

She sighs as her eyes water with venom tears that will never fall. She looks away and up as she gets her bearings.

"Bella, I know this doesn't mean much to you after everything, but I still consider you my daughter and I just wanted a moment of time with just you and I to say a few things. Carlisle and Edward seem to think they will win against the Volturi. They see it as a prize while I see it as a death sentence for Parker and our family."

She pauses for a moment and then sits up shaking her head. She seems so solemn sitting here.

"Carlisle…..he isn't the same man I first men all those years ago. I'm not sure when all he started to care about was power. He never used to treat me as if I was beneath him until Alice and Jasper joined us. It just got worse after Edward couldn't read your mind. I have no idea how I got stuck with a mate such as the likes of him. I fear along with his death, mine will follow soon after. Especially since mates cannot live without the other. Then again, I didn't think mates could feel this miserable with the other." As she stops there she gets up and starts to walk back to the forest.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you Bella. I should never have left you here. I wish more than anything I could have protected you that night and saved your father and Sue. You have no idea how much I regret that every single day of my existence. I need to be going now. Carlisle will get suspicious if I'm gone too long." She offers me a small smile as she walks off.

Anger rushes up in me as I snarl. Esme of all people never deserved this, and definitely didn't deserve to be placed with an asshole. There is only one way a mate can survive after the other dies and I'm going to make sure that happens with Esme. There is only one certainty in all of this, and that would be Carlisle and Edwards's demise. There will be time later to let Esme know that I still do care deeply for her as a mother and that I forgive her so she can finally forgive herself.

I take off running back to the house. It's almost time.

Tanya hops up off the couch as she sees me enter.

"Everything okay baby?" she asks.

"If I have any say at all Tanya, it will be."

Alice glances up and smiles at me with clear mischief in her eyes. I've tried pretty dang hard not to think or make any main decision but the one about Esme but it's clear as day she knows something. I've yet to really speak to her about leaving, or really anything. Honestly, I'm pretty much over it. I found my true mate, and that's really all that matters to me. They all have suffered enough just putting up with the three idiots. I nod at her and smile as she beams at me. She then looks away to the others and speaks.

"We need to head to the clearing now. They will be here very soon." Alice states as she grabs Jasper's hand and practically skips out the door with Carlisle, Edward, and Esme quick on her heels.

I nod to the others as they all file out.

Leah stops next to me and looks me right in the eye.

"I know your holding something back Bells. I'm not sure what, but I hope you know what you're doing. You know I always have your back and that I love you" she said while hugging me tightly.

Irina looks at her in shock as Leah tugs on her hand to leave as I frown after them. Tanya squeezes my hand next to me to get my attention.

"They will forgive you, especially since you are practically saving all their lives. Well, all but several." She smirks. I laugh as I pull her against me.

"When this is over, you and I are going somewhere. Just us and some place we can be in the sun without glimmering. We are freaking vampires and we glitter. How ridiculous is that? Plus, I'd get to see you in a lovely bikini" I said slyly.

She throws her head back and laughs as I lean forward and kiss her throat.

"Come on Tanya, its show time."

 **AN: It's been awhile! I'm so sorry but life happens and I had very little time to write anything at all. Work tends to pick up during the summer and that took up the majority of my time. I am back though and will finish this story! There will be 1 more chapter, and then a short epilogue after that. I already have another story in mind after this.**

 **Hope you all enjoy and thanks for all the reviews. If it wasn't for the reviews, I probably wouldn't have updated as soon as I have!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **A/N: This is the last chapter! There will be a short epilogue after this posted soon. I hope you all enjoyed and again, thank you for all your reviews!**

Chapter 16

We are all spaced out when I start to hear the beginnings of the soft patter on grass as the Volturi show up. I'm standing next to Tanya while she is loosely holding on to my arm and the others are all standing next to their mates or family. Esme is standing next to Rosalie and Emmett, slightly in front of Parker, trying to shield her from Aro. Carlisle, Edward, and Sarah are all standing together in front of all of us trying to show a united front.

I look forward as the Volturi slowly move into view. I sigh softly. Of course Aro brought his so called witnesses and his entire guard. Seriously the man loves drama way too much. How him and Caius rule along each other I will never know. Then again, Marcus would be a good buffer. He's never been quite the same since his mate was killed by the Romanians. I'm hoping him and Chelsea will be able to help Esme if need be.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus all stop in the front of the group as Jane, Alec, and the other main guard stand behind them. Jane sneaks a glare in my direction. I know how she just loves to travel, but I'm sure she will be fine after she uses her gift a couple of times, nothing like a little pain to make Jane smile. Alec stands nonchalantly next to her as if he has no care in the world as Felix and Demetri both smirk at Edward. I look around for Heidi and her mate and finally spot them a little behind the others. She isn't part of the main guard as the other four are. I smirk, she's more of a lover than a fighter.

Of course at this time idiot number one steps forward with his arms raised up in a surrender motion. Is that supposed to really help matters?

"Aro my friend, I'm afraid there has been a slight misunderstanding. I'm not sure why you are here with your guard in tow." He starts. In my opinion the slight understanding is anyone thinking Carlisle actually had a brain. Tanya slides her hand down my arm and grabs onto my hand as she completely focues on Carlisle.

Aro steps in front of the other two.

"Carlisle, do you mistake me for a fool? I see Esme shielding a child as we speak while your two changelings try to hide her as well. Do not try to patronize me. You will not like the results" Aro begins.

He steps forward again as the guard shifts to make sure they are only one step away from him at all times. Jane is glaring at Edward and I know she wants to cause him pain more than anyone she ever has.

"At first you had a human living amongst you without changing her, and we gave you time to rectify that. Now you have an immortal child. How tolerant do you think I am of you Carlisle? Your stay in Italy was not as long as you seem to think it was" Aro finishes.

I'm unable to hide the snort that escapes me as Aro finishes. Edward turns around and looks at me frowning as does the majority of the others. Tanya just rolls her eyes at me. Whoops. I look towards the Volturi again and see Heidi holding her hand over her mouth and know that she's trying to hold in her laughter. Aro is very good at play acting. He would have been an amazing actor, maybe even somewhere with Broadway if it wasn't for him being a vampire, a very old one at that.

Now it's the idiot number two that steps forward. I sigh as I sit back, I really should have brought out a chair or something. Tanya looks up at me and rolls her eyes. I just grin as if to say I can't help it.

"Aro, we changed Sarah as soon as we could. You see, she became pregnant and we had to wait until the child was born. Parker is not an immortal child; she is half vampire and half human. She means no one any harm and doesn't have the thirst that immortal children have. Let us be, we have broken no laws." Edward pleads or more like whines out.

"Enough!" Caius starts. Oh here we go, finally something good!

"You must take us for fools Cullen! A child cannot be born from a vampire. You have no evidence of this.." He is then cut off by Edward.

"We do! Her heart beats, surely you can hear her fast heart beat from here!" Sarah now inserts as she pleads with Caius.

Aro holds out his hand palm up to Caius.

"Bring her forward. We will see this for ourselves" Aro demands.

Edward starts to take Parkers hand when Rosalie snarls.

"I don't think so Edward. I'm taking Parker. You can back the hell off."

Rosalie walks around him with Parker in her arms and Emmett following as Edward gapes at them. That must not have been part of Edwards plan in his head. Rosalie turns and looks at Leah and Jake as they both step forward and flank Emmett, Rosalie, and Parker. So far, everything is going according to how we planned.

Carlisle and Edward both glance warily towards Caius knowing his dislike of any wolves but Caius doesn't even spare him a glance. I begin to wonder if they were counting on his hatred to start a full out battle. Rosalie and the others finally reach Aro. You can see a slight smile on his face that would look like a grimace to any other that hasn't been around him.

"Child, my gift is to see every memory of any person I touch, May I?" Aro asks.

She looks at Rosalie hesitantly as Rosalie nods her okay. Aro steps forward closer to Parker as he places his hand on her top of hers. Few moments pass as everyone waits tensely, even me. Aro pulls his hand back and smiles at Parker.

"I'm happy to see you have found good parents dear Parker." He turns to look at Caius and Marcus.

"They speak the truth on this matter. Parker was born to Edward and Sarah. She is half vampire, half human."

Edward steps forward and grins as does Sarah and they begin to hug as Carlisle looks around to Esme who has moved over close to Tanya and me.

"But" he begins again as everyone freezes, "I seem to recall another human you once had in your household. A red headed vampire came to me and clued me in on your misdeeds. I believe her name was Victoria. Does that ring a bell for anyone?"

Leah and Seth both snarl as I stand back and wait for what's about to come. The Denali's all tense next to me, even Tanya as she grips on to my hand tighter pushing her body closer to mine. I squeeze her hand to get her attention and as she looks up to me I nod in the direction of my siblings. She nods and let's go of my hand to stand by Leah and Seth as does Peter and Charlotte to watch Irina and the others.

Carlisle steps forward again, "She is also not an issue anymore Aro."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it seems she ran into a little trouble and is no longer amongst us. It is a tragedy but again, no laws have been broken" Carlisle finishes as he stands confidently in front of the Kings. I can't believe he is going to sit there and lie in front of the whole Volturi. I'm astounded at how far Carlisle will go. Esme is tense next to me and I know if she could she would jump right in front of me to hide me as she did Parker.

"So just to clarify, the girl is no longer with us. She had a misfortunate death, and never was turned?" Aro asks calmly.

"Yes Aro, I'm afraid so. It really broke my son's heart, I'm very grateful she was never Edwards mate or he wouldn't be here with us today" Carlisle said.

Caius gets this look of pure glee on his face as does Jane. Those two could really creep someone out.

"It seems you have your story crossed Carlisle, as I know the girl you speak of to be a vampire and a powerful one at that. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you? Of course you wouldn't have, you thought her to be dead. So I'm sure the thought of overcoming the Volturi never crossed your mind having her kind of gift in your midst. Also, I'm sure you never meant to leave a girl behind knowing of your existence and knowing of a vengeful vampire that is just waiting in the shadows to attack?" Aro seethes.

Carlisle starts stuttering in shock, "I..I..I'm not sure what you're referring to. Bella is dead and of course I would never move against you. That would be suicidal of any vampire."

"It would be yes, you are right, unless you had a gifted vampire that had the most powerful shield that has ever been known, one both mental and physical." Marcus ponders quietly from next to Caius.

Aro looks back and nods towards Marcus.

"Yes of course you are correct Marcus. You wouldn't happen to know of any vampire that had that gift, correct Carlisle, someone who could perhaps block the gift of your eldest son?"

Carlisle along with Edward and Sarah start to slowing back up as Aro and the Kings advance forward. The others look stand tensely staring at shock at the events that are going on right in front of them.

"How…how do you know of Bella? It's impossible. She disappeared after we had left; we did truly think her to be dead until Leah joined the Denali's."

Aro smirks, "So now the truth comes out, hmmm Carlisle."

"It seems as if they had big plans for the Volturi master" Jane puts forth.

Aro nods as he turns back towards Carlisle and slightly motions one finger in their direction. I slowly slide from my place beside Esme and step forward directly behind the three Cullen's.

"I'm afraid you have been caught Carlisle. You didn't really think you could commit the crimes you have or that I didn't figure out exactly the plan you had in place after Jasper showed up and filled us in. The Volturi are not fools, you were the fool to think no one here could possibly have ties to the Volturi and here I thought you to be wise dear dear Carlisle" I snarl.

Edward jerks around as does Sarah and everyone else but very few stares at me in shock.

"You're the Volturi! How could you betray us that way Bella! We loved you!" Edward shouts.

I snarl as I also hear echoing snarls from both our side and the Volturi's. I see Jane step forward slightly and she and Alec both slowly make their way closer to the three in front of me. I'm sure no other will be any issue.

"I'm not technically a part of the Volturi, no. I am however an honorary member, they call on me to help when an issue rises and I lend my gift to them. I traveled quite a bit after Victoria killed my parents because of your actions. I happened to make some friends, some very powerful friends. As soon as I heard what was happening here I hatched a plan. I wasn't certain what your goal was in provoking the Volturi, but I was sure as hell going to find out. I didn't expect for Tanya to be my mate or to make so many connections that I have now. I certainly didn't expect to see several of my friends I had met through travels to already be here. In that, I am fortunate to you. Unfortunately, that doesn't make up for anything you have done. I knew they were coming, and exactly when. They knew about Parker and how she was no threat, Aro played his part well, don't you think? No one was to come to any harm, well that is no one but you three" I finish as I nod towards Jane.

She smirks sadistically as she whispers one word, "Pain."

They all three fall to their knees. I glance up at Rosalie and she is glaring towards me. I figured she would be. I nod towards Parker and motion towards the Cullen house. She nods and runs back into the house to shield Parker from what was to come as Jake and Emmett follow. The three Cullen's screams can probably be heard from miles away.

"Jane" Aro sighs, "that is enough."

He turns back towards Edward and Carlisle. "I am sorry it has come to this Carlisle but you did this to yourself. I'm not sure why you came up with this plan to take on the Volturi, especially with all the contempt Isabella has for you three. She at first didn't care what would happen to many of you, but after she came here, she changed her mind. I'm sure finding her mate had a lot to do with that" Aro said as he glances towards Tanya and her sisters.

"I know you harbor a lot of hate for the Volturi, but we do care about Isabella. She was a breath of fresh air as others say." Aro said.

Sarah snarls as she jumps up and runs towards me. I duck out of the way as one hand grabs on to her shoulder and my other grabs around her neck twisting until I hear a pop and her body falls to the ground while I still hold on to her head. I throw her head down to the ground and glare back up at Edward and Carlisle as Edwards screams out. He jumps up as if he will also run to his death but freezes immediately as Jane once again has her gift on Edward.

She steps forward, "I never liked you Cullen. Goody two shoes Edward that could do no wrong, you made me sick. When I met Isabella I couldn't stand her either, that is at first. She can really grow on you and she became my best friend, and yes, I do have friends. Regardless of what you may think, I'm not completely sadistic, just half way there" she glares down at Edward as she continues to hold him under her gift.

"Once I heard what happened to her by your faults, I knew I would one day have my chance at you, and look where we are. Your mate is gone, Cauis burning her as we speak. You have nothing Edward Cullen, as you are nothing. This will be the last thing you know before your death" she finished as she releases him and steps back next to Aro.

Edward pants as he rolls over onto his back and lays there staring blankly ahead, it seems like he is broken. All of a sudden he screams no and runs towards Tanya. I know exactly what his plan is as I hold my shield around her so he couldn't go near her. He slams into the shield and bounces right back off as I run up behind him and slam him on to the ground. I then kick him where I knew it would hurt the most, right where his supposed Crown Jewels are. He curls up into a ball whimpering as I again kick him in the stomach. After a moment of him whining in pain I grab him by the shoulder and force him on his knees facing the others.

"I do believe my sister should have the honor of making you pay for your crimes" I said as I glance up at Leah. Her eyes are pitch black as she explodes into her wolf, as does Seth. Aro looks at them fascinated while they advance on what was once his prized vampire. Her and Seth both grab one side of Edward and pull as you hear a loud screeching tear. They pulled Edward in half. Leah then advances towards Edwards head and yanks his head off his shoulders and lays his head in front of Carlisle who is frozen in shock with Tanya holding on to his arm making sure he doesn't try to escape.

Esme stares at the two with no emotion what so ever in her eyes. She shocks me when she starts to speak.

"What did you expect Carlisle? Did you actually think you could come out of this alive? You have doomed all four of us and for what? Power? Control? You are nothing but a coward." She smacks him right across the face and then walks off with Marcus following closely behind. I motion for Chelsea to follow as the second part of my plan starts forward. Kate and Garrett start to follow her but I just shake my head no at them.

I look down at Carlisle who has now dropped down to his knees just watching the flames rise with Sarah and Edward both burning.

I bend down and look him straight in the eye, "This is your doing Carlisle. You started this, and I'm ending it. You thought you had my future all planned out, but you were wrong, and I'm the one victorious." I look over toward Aro and Caius. "Take him, it's over. I will be visiting with you soon. Have a safe trip hope" I smirk.

Aro nods as him and most of the others follow, with Jane and Heidi holding back.

"What? No hug? I'm so disappointed in you Bella?" Heidi smirks.

I laugh as I launch myself at her hugging her tightly. I hear a snarl in the background and immediately let go. I step back and smile at my mate.

"Tanya, meet my two best friends. Jane, the not so viscous vampire you think she is, and Heidi, the flirt I'm sure you know she is. Heidi is also mated to Gianna and is very happy with one another."

Tanya steps next to me and smiles hesitantly at the two. Kate snarls as Tanya starts to speak. Tanya spins around. "Not now Kate, everything will be explained later. Now is not the time. It is over and we are all safe, what more can you possibly want. Go on inside, all of you" Tanya snapped.

They all nod and one by one walk inside, Leah pausing at the entrance. I nod at her that I'm fine and she goes inside.

"It's good to see you both, but as you can see, I have my hands full right now. I will visit soon with Tanya." I stated.

They both nod and smile towards us both as they flash away, disappearing into the trees.

"Well, that was…" Tanya smashes her lips against mine as she kisses me deeply. We stand there for a while just absorbing the others presence while she leans her forehead against mine.

"I'm so glad it's all over baby. Now we can truly move on and spend time together, just the two of us" she smiles widely at me.

"Hmm, I believe your right Tanya. Let us go explain and spend a moment with them, and then we are off to wherever you want to go. I'm always open to ideas." I wiggle my brow up and down at her as I smirk. She just laughs as she lightly smacks my arm.

"Come; let us go cool down my family. After that Isabella, you're all mine."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight...**

 **A/N..This is it! Second story finished. Thanks for all the support and reviews!**

Epilogue:

I lay back onto the soft sand as I watch Tanya in the water. I was right, she looks amazing in a bikini. As I look out over the water my thoughts wonder back to a month from now. The Denali's were of course furious that I was a part of the Volturi. That took a whole lot of explaining and yelling and pleading to understand. Irina was adamant that the Volturi could never change and would always be power hungry and she will probably never change her mind, and that's okay too. I'm sure Kate was really wishing her gift worked on me at that point too. They still aren't completely happy with me and I'm sure more time will have to pass for them to not be completely over it, but they can't deny everything worked out in our favor.

Leah and Seth weren't happy I kept things from them but they both understood as did all the others. Of course, Peter and Charlotte knew what was going on and Alice and Jasper both had an idea, but man was Rosalie ticked.

Then again, I could have saved her a lot of worries if I would have confided in her. I would have, but there was no way Edward wouldn't have learnt of my plans through her thoughts and they would have escaped and probably have taken Parker in spite. No, that was not an option. As soon as I pointed out that she finally had the daughter she always wanted she calmed down. Little Parker was at first sad that Edward and Sarah were both gone. She didn't understand what all had happened but she had Rosalie and Emmett, and they were very good parents. She is safe, secure, and most of all loved. One day they will both explain everything and hopefully she can move on from the three Cullen's. Everything is as it should be, all but one thing.

I can't help but frown as I think about Esme. Poor Esme with the mate she didn't deserve to be stuck with. I was hoping they weren't mates, but I was wrong. They were he just let power consume him so much it dulled the mating bond, leaving Esme to feel nothing but pain and loss.

Before the Volturi showed up I had made a phone call to Marcus to find out how he still lived without his mate. He explained about his gift with bonds and that while he could not create bonds or sever bonds, Chelsea could, and she did. She dulled the pain from the mating bond to where he could barely feel it and only felt a slight heart ache from missing Didyme. She then created a strong bond to his brothers and to the ones he really cared for to give him a reason to live. When I came along he saw me as a daughter and that created a bond that made the loss of his mate better.

I had asked him if this could be possible with Esme, and he agreed to find out. Turns out, her mating bond was almost completely gone, something no vampire thought could happen, only a shadow of what it should be. Marcus was shocked and appalled that a mating bond could be treated as such. He helped break Esme's bond, and in doing so, started to fall in love with her. While they do not have a mating bond, they have created a bit of happiness and while I only saw them for a few weeks, she was beginning to show a shine in her eyes I had missed greatly.

She didn't have her mate, but she did have someone who would love her as a mate should, and they both wouldn't have to be lonely in their long existence. The death of their mate would not drive them both insane, and I was truly happy for woman I came to see as a mother. She will not have to suffer the death of Carlisle Cullen, and I'm very thankful for that.

Soon after her bond with Carlisle was blocked, Aro got rid of him. All he did was sit there and stare at the wall, not moving, not talking. He was broken, and there was no man left of him. At that point, Aro did him a favor. He did let him feel the pain of losing a mate, as that is what Carlisle thought when he could no longer feel his mating bond. That pushed him farther into the insanity he had fallen into.

Suddenly I am soaked as water splashed over my body as I jerk up. I look up and Tanya is standing there in all her glory laughing at me.

"You looked pretty hot, I thought I would cool you down" she taunts. I jump up and chase after her as she runs back into the water laughing. I catch up to her and grab her into my arms spinning her around and letting us both fall back into the oncoming wave.

The ocean is gorgeous, so free and wild, never to be tamed, and that's how I like to think of Tanya and me. Tanya and I had found a private beach and were here for the past week, just the two of us, no humans, and definitely no vampires, family or no family.

As she rises from the water I follow water drops as they slide down her body, following them from her head to her hips, grabbing onto her hips and pulling her in to my body tightly leaving very little room. Our lips meet as my tongue slides into her open mouth to duel with hers. As our hands start to wonder a wave falls right over us. As I shove my hair back out of my face I look over towards my mate. She just giggles as she holds her hand out.

"Let's go inside, I suddenly feel the need to relearn your body baby" she said as she coaxes me out of the water.

I entwine our fingers as I follow her back into the small cabin we rented. She looks back and beams at me as she pulls me back in for a quick kiss.

"This is the peace you've always deserved my Bella" she states.

"Yes it is, and I'm glad to be sharing this with you Tanya. I love you, for all of my existence."

"And I love you, far beyond my existence" she adds.

As we enter the cabin I glance back out at the setting sun. As far as destinies go, mine definitely tops what I had once thought it would be. I suppose you could say I defied destiny, but then again, I was always following my path to mine, and it so happened to be Tanya.

The end


End file.
